Love Affair With Misery
by Mini Peacelet
Summary: Set in S9B. Nikki's relationship with Vix couldn't be going better but can she finally accept that this is who she is? Or does a new teacher cause her a slight confusion. She thinks she can finally leave Lorraine in the past but it appears Lorraine has a secret daughter.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Quite a few spoilers have been released lately about what's going to happen when Waterloo Road returns. And I've got quite a few ideas, so I'm going to merge them together with a few of my own ideas that are never going to happen. Please let me onow what you think. :)_

_The title is misleading at the moment but it will all become clear later on in the fiction. have a good Christmas, everyone._

_~Mini Peacelet~_

* * *

Love Affair With Misery - Part 1

A fresh term. Nikki was bubbling with anticipation, fully prepared for whatever challenges and situations awaited her. Subsequently to a refreshing break away from the ruthless students that attended Waterloo Road, she was obscurely contented and in high spirits to return to work. Nothing could demolish her thriving mood; joyful, blissful and passionate. At the end of term, she had obtained herself a new girlfriend at Simon and Sue's wedding reception; Vix Spark, Sue's older sister. She had forgotten what it had felt like to feel so generally happy, fortunate for the relationship that had developed. It was definitely love.

"I'll see you later," Nikki pressed her subtly glossed lips against Vix's red lipsticked ones.

Vix responded to the kiss, savouring the moment considering this was the last time she would feel the impulsive sensation of the brunette's lips against her own until tonight. Her hand stroked Nikki's silky cheek, ending the kiss shortly after and leaning back into the drivers seat, "I'll pick you up at half four. Have a good day,"

Nikki rolled her vivid orbs, "I'll try." she chuckled although she was almost certain nothing could destroy her fabulous mood, fingers releasing the car door and pushing it open, she stepped out onto the concrete playground, handbag in her grasp, "See you later." she closed the door sufficiently.

"Bye bye," Vix added a cheeky, flirty wave before accelerating away, out of the school premises and down the road to her coastal shop where she sold hand-made jewelery.

Nikki's pearly-white teeth were displayed from her infectious smile, Vix really had had a positive effect on her. For once, she was concentrating on herself and not someone else. She'd been long enough without proper happiness, perhaps her priorities were starting to change. She entered the school via the main entrance, out of the blustery breeze, and paced leisurely through the corridors, navigating her way to the staffroom.

She exchanged greetings with everyone who had arrived prior to her and was chilling before it was time for their classes, and met a couple of the new additions. She abandoned her handbag on one of the burgundy coloured chairs and proceeded to create a mug of coffee whilst engaging in conversation with a few of her fellow colleagues.

One individual in particular that appeared to have made an extra effort to socialize with Nikki was the newly hired P.E teacher, Hector Reid. The brunette wasn't entirely sure why it was herself that he had chosen to make conversation with but participated politely in replying. She had failed to notice that he was actually checking her out, a natural flirty edge to him.

* * *

Nikki examined the atmosphere outside through the large panels of glass held together by white plastic frames, observing the action happening as the teens formed floods of crowds, reunited in their friendship groups. She tugged at the sleeves of her biscuit coloured blazer, straightening the creases out. Then running her fingers subconsciously through her fringe.

Her attention was diverted elsewhere when she was disturbed by her classroom door flying open and chattering students flowing in ready for lessons. She collected her mug from the white painted window sill and made her way to behind her desk and perching on her swivel chair. She glanced at her watch; a few minutes to go before the bell and former registration.

Following registration, she lead straight into the lesson since the students of the PRU rarely had to change classroom, the teachers came to them instead. She was introducing the latest book that they would all be studying and listening to the moans and groans she gained in response.

The pupils were relieved when the fire bell started to ring; saved. It was a well welcome excuse to escape the classroom and the book that didn't interest any of them in the slightest. Plus it was more time to chat with their friends.

"Okay, make you're way to the assembly point outside, quietly." Nikki instructed cooly, watching as the teens filed out and following behind.

Nikki came and stood alongside George Windsor subsequently to calling her register and checking to see if it was safe to reenter the building, "Right the smoke seems to have cleared in the building."

"Literally or metaphorically?" George inquired, "All present and correct." he passed her a clipboard containing all the sheets of paper that he had collected from each teacher.

"Yeah," Nikki agreed before frowning slightly, "Apart from our mysterious newcomer; Gabriella Wark."

"Mm," George scanned the register to where Nikki was looking, then glancing up as an expensive car entered the school gates, rolling up to as near to the front doors as possible, "Something mysterious about her parents clearly."

Nikki's eyes were fixated to the classy, black Mercedes that had just pulled up, immaculately clean, glistening in the sun rays and with a personalised number plate. Her mouth had dropped slightly and she stifled a chuckle. What was such an upmarket car doing at one of the roughest comprehensive schools around?

"Why do some people feel the need to announce their importance." George rolled his eyes as the driver of the sleek car emerged; a man in a designer suit, removing his sun glasses and analyzing the school.

Nikki bit her tongue to contain her small laughter at George's remark.

"Are you sure we want to do this to her?" A woman had stepped out of the car from the passenger side, nervously watching her husband and screwing her nose up in disgust at the school.

"You wanted her to experience harsh reality, didn't you?" He raised his eye brow as he placed his sunglasses in his pocket and proceeded to open the back drivers skde door.

By now, the majority of the school were gawping at the obviously upmarket family, gossiping between themselves and gesturing, wondering what was going on.

Out stepped a beautiful teenaged girl, flicking her ocean of wavy blonde locks over her shoulder and examining everything around her, frankly adoring being the centre of attention. Her unique handbag was poised over one arm, make-up mirror in the other and she stood with an elegant posture, lips pouted.

"I've told you before, Gabriella. Lipstick off." Her father hissed.

Gabriella simply rolled her eyes, sighing. She strutted, with confidence, over to the closest good looking boy she could see, which happened to be Connor Mulgrew and collided her own lips against his. She then pirouetted round to face her father, "There. Off." she smirked, prancing inside with her parents.

"God, I hope I don't have her. She looks like a handful." George folded his arms.

"Me neither." Nikki chuckled, although she was suspicious of why such a wealthy family would want to send their daughter to a school like Waterloo Road; she clearly belonged in a high rank boarding school.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thank you for the lovely reviews and to anyone that has read.:). I hope you all had an amazing Christmas. Here's the next part, enjoy._

_~Mini Peacelet~_

* * *

Love Affair With Misery - Part 2

Nikki had finally managed to successfully recapture the concentration of her class following the disturbance by the fire bell. She was hosting a class discussion about the first chapter they had just read regarding some of the questions she had prepared with reference to specific lines in the book. Her mood was still reasonable, she was perky and relaxed about being back in the classroom and her students were moderately behaving themselves for once.

A knock on the blue painted, wooden door resulted in Nikki redeeming her balance, rising from the desk she had been perched against with her arms folded during the class discussion. "Carry on in your pairs, quietly please." she instructed as she elongated her slender legs and walked with ease to the door.

"Mr Windsor?" Nikki pulled the door shut behind her, orbs fixated on the deputy head, then glancing to the pupil beside him; Gabriella. A discreet sigh escaped her plump lips, instantly dreading that she had the pleasure of teaching the girl that had been the centre of earlier's commotion outside and bursting with arrogance.

Gabriella stood with a posture of brashness, one hand resting on her hip, the other tilted in the air with her designer handbag suspended. Her head was held confidently, occasionally she flicked her angelic, golden locks proudly, her entire appearance representing a sassy chic. Her crystal blue eyes were rich with character, darting around impatiently whilst chewing effortlessly on some gum.

George displayed a subtle smirk, knowing well that the information Nikki was about to receive would not be appreciated, "Gabriella is joining the Pupil Referral Unit for the time being." He showed great ecstasy and amusement in situations like this, having witnessed that the stunning blonde was rather full of herself during the meeting with Mrs Mulgrew and her parents and what Nikki had commented earlier.

Nikki loathed being exasperated by the likes of George, biting on her tongue to restrict herself from saying something she would regret, "Okay. Is that everything?" Her reply was short, hinted with snappiness.

George thought for a moment, purposely taking more time than necessary contemplating his answer that he already had decided, "Yes, I think so."

The brunette rolled her eyes and clasped her petite fingers around the metal door handle, revealing access into her classroom, "In you come, Gabriella." she gestured with her hand for the teen to go in before her.

"Have fun." George leered, toned laced with a sickly sarcasm.

Nikki narrowed her orbs, glaring ominously at the language teacher. She slammed her door a little harder than required, taking her frustration out on the innocent door.

The only seat available for Gabriella happened to be at the back of the room. This didn't impress Nikki as she would have preferred to have the new girl nearer the front where she could keep a closer eye on her, suspecting she would probably be disruptive. "Take a seat," she pointed to the empty desk and went to gather another novel and exercise book, placing it in front of the late arrival. "Also, spit the gum out." she handed her a couple of white tissues, figuring the best approach was to stamp her authority from the commencement, proving she would tolerate no nonsense.

Gabriella ignored the request, plainly starting to rock on her chair, really not interested.

"Now, please." Nikki's voice was sterner, perhaps even raised minimally, "It wasn't a request, it was a polite order."

After creating a fuss, Gabriella discarded of her chewing gum and threw the tissues into the bin, sighing deeply. She pretended to pay attention to her teacher and what she was explaining, then acting like she was doing something constructive, just to get Nikki to leave her alone.

"Judging by all the chatter in here that isn't related to what you're supposed to be doing what so ever, I presume you're all finished?" Nikki regained her position at the front of the classroom, poised against her pine desk, "I figured not." she spoke again, answering her own rhetorical question as the gossip began to simmer down.

Satisfied that her class were working sufficiently, Nikki allowed her chair to accommodate her and indulged into some more lesson planning. The more she completed at work, the more time she could spend with Vix out of school. She had been lost in what she was organizing, vaguely aware of what her students were up to - it was still relatively quiet and nothing sudden and attention grabbing had happened, which had to be a positive thing.

Gabriella had become increasingly fed up, finding the work totally insignificant. She had doodled on scrap pieces of crumpled paper, filed her nails and applied touch ups to her make-up; all accomplished tactfully so she wasn't caught. But even that seemed tediously dull now. She lacked a lengthy concentration span. Reaching into her bag, she rummaged around to find a hand-made roll up and lighter. Once she'd located the items, she removed them and skimmed at the cheap lighter continuously until she achieved an adequate flame. Her glossy lips were pressed delicately around the off-white, thin paper, balancing it on the tip of her tongue as she ignited the opposite end, a soft red glow indicated that it was lit. She silently inhaled a couple of drags, blowing clouds of smoke into the room. She tapped roasting ash around, a line of smoke floating into the atmosphere. She wasn't bothered about the consequences, she felt like a cigarette therefore was having one. She was only here to create scandal and mischief, not to learn.

It was one of Nikki's main five senses that prompted her to tilt her head up and scan her class. A strong yet foul smell of smoke tickled her nose, the awful aroma beckoning her to trace the source. She sighed as she identified the reason for the unpleasant burning smell. By now, the other teens had rotated round to watch Gabriella, astonished at her courage to do such a noticable thing.

"Put that out," Nikki's voice was firm and elevated, deadly humorless. She had paced over to the windows, unlatching them widely in attempt to allow the smoke to evaporate out, expectant of the fire alarm going off again.

Gabriella chose to intentionally disregard Nikki's command, continuing to puff at her cigarette; she wasn't going to waste it.

"I said put that out." Nikki repeated herself, her manner thick with durability and authority, clearly showing her annoyance at having to repeat herself. She expected her students to obey her first time round.

Dramatically and creating another time wasting performance, Gabriella stubbed the roll up out and discarded of it out of the open window, huffing in disgust.

The most logical thing for Nikki to have done was to send the new addition to the cooler but the brunette chose not to. The PRU was designed to deal with kids like Gabriella Wark and to a certain degree, so was she. Instead she issued the girl with a number of after school detentions for the time being until she had the opportunity to speak to Christine.

Gabriella still wasn't concerned, this was natural behaviour for her. It was unlikely she would even appear for the designated detentions anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

Love Affair With Misery - Part 3

Nikki had made it her mission at morning break to approach Christine, despite how busy the head claimed to be but suddenly changing her frame of mind when she was informed about who it regarded. The no nonsense teacher began to recall what had happened in her lesson. Both agreed that the most appropriate was to inform Gabriella's parents, she was technically too young to be purchasing the items that contributed to the hand-made roll ups, and to issue a warning; neither had experienced someone quite so daring and confident to smoke in class, dealing with teens smoking in the toilets was quite a regular matter but Gabriella's choices were quite extraordinary.

The remainder of the school day had been moderately tolerable for Nikki, it was only Gabriella she really had to keep an eye on but she appeared to be keeping her head down for the moment following this morning's events, although really she was just planning more nuisance.

Nikki had struggled to focus after a while of studying Gabriella; something clicked and the brunette instantly realised who the blonde bombshell resembled: Lorraine Donnegan. Since discovering that, her mind and heart pondered over the benefactress that she thought she was finally over. Apparently not. The way Gabriella's ocean of golden, translucent, silk like hair swished angelically mirrored Lorraine's, their dazzling blue orbs perfectly identical, both petite and naturally confident in their expensive styles, unblemished, smooth skin and a unique taste for lip gloss. Gabriella Wark was a mini Lorraine Donnegan. And Nikki was seriously beginning to question whether she was truly over her previous lover that had broke her heart so badly.

She was thrilled when her lessons were finally over for the day and the unruly students had departed the school. Peace and tranquility regained. Just what Nikki desired. The thought of heading home shortly and spending the evening and night with her girlfriend was heavenly - a distraction from her haunting thoughts involving Lorraine.

Nikki had wondered into the staffroom to collect a few things and return the mug that had accompanied her to lessons, satisfying her craving for caffeine, for the short space of time she needed to waste former to Vix's arrival. She enjoyed having a small amount of time to herself that allowed her to fully compose herself and attempt to erase her ex from her mind before Vix suspected something was bothering her.

"Miss Boston," Hector had entered the staffroom, smiling charmingly.

Nikki jumped a little; startled. She thought she was alone. Rotating round, she returned the smile subtly, a forced and fake smile, "Mr Reid?" She decided to copy the trait of addressing him by his surname, lime he had done to her.

"I didn't think anyone besides the caretakers and perhaps Christine were still here." Hector stated as he watched Nikki gather her stuff and place it in her handbag.

"Likewise," Nikki replied, eyes hovering over her watch. She exhaled a sigh, Vix wouldn't be here yet which meant she had to socialise with the school's latest P.E teacher. All she really wanted was to be back with the woman who provided safety and security.

"Do you fancy coming down the pub with me?" Hector endeavoured; this was the most simple way to acquire the female he had his eyes on. A couple of drinks was usually all it took.

"Thanks for the offer but I'm really not in the mood for that. Sorry. I just want to go home and relax." Nikki declined his request.

Hector fought to hide his disappointment, "another time?" He was persistent with what he wanted.

Nikki sighed to herself, "Maybe." She shrugged.

"So is that a yes?" Hector prodded for a definite answer, face lightning with a little smile at the fact Nikki hadn't said no.

She simply nodded, "Yes." Anything to shut him up. There was nothing attractive about the drone of his voice to her.

"Great." He grinned, "I'd better be off, see you tomorrow."

"Not if I see you first." Nikki muttered under her breath. She didn't appreciate people pushing her into things like he had just succeeded in doing. On the outside, her walls were her barriers of defence, she was durable, strict and assertive woman, very independent. That was only an act. Her reserve. Very few people saw under her exterior and actually how self-conscious and vulnerable she honestly was. She was incredibly unsure of herself and unconfident of who she really was; the things that made her who she was and made her shine and stand out where her weaknesses against herself. She hadn't fully concluded her sexuality, something still niggled at her that being a lesbian wasn't right. The world still hadn't accepted it either which also terrified Nikki. The only homophobia she was willing to accept was the homophobia hostile to herself, not from others. Beneath her external walls she was sensitive to remarks as personal as that.

Nikki strolled out of the school doors, bouncing down the steps and across the concrete playground to Vix's car that had just arrived. She slipped into the passenger seat, her face instantly brightening at the sight of the eldest Spark sibling. Vix's luscious caramel orbs twinkled warmly, bubbling at seeing her girlfriend.

"Hi," Nikki smiled softly, leaning back into the fabric seat, allowing the material to absorb her.

"Hey," Vix beamed, "Good day?"

Nikki rolled her eyes, "No day is good in that place. There's always someone out to cause trouble." She added a chuckle, then inclining forward and pressing her lips against Vix's. Her mood had been raised since she'd returned to Vix's company. Usually she wouldn't have dared to do anything too intimate whilst on the school ground but she felt oddly safe behind the tinted windows. However the tinted windows weren't quite as stained as she thought. Lurking in the shadows of the hedgerow that surrounded the school was Gabriella, the teen hadn't gone home yet, and she took full advantage of the opportunity and snapped a photo that she would use at a later date in her mayhem.

Their lips eventually parted, Nikki already feeling better in herself. Vix twisted the key in the ignition, igniting the car engine back to life. A gentle roar. She accelerated out of the school, navigating through the snaking streets of the coastal town of Greenock to her house. The drive started in silence, not an awkward silence. A silence of pleasure.

Nikki interrupted the quiet atmosphere, "Do you fancy going out tonight?" She nibbled her bottom lip, nervously.

Vix glanced at Nikki whilst stopped at a red traffic light, "Are you sure?" She was up for anything, her job flexible but she knew the brunette wasn't keen on going out on school nights.

Nikki nodded, "Yeah," she smiled. She would probably regret her current decision tomorrow morning but she didn't care. A couple of alcoholic drinks, a comfortable environment that acknowledged who she was and generally being with Vix was exactly what she needed to forget about Lorraine.

"Okay," Vix grinned, pulling into the drive way shortly after.

* * *

The lights were low, illuminous strobe lighting in various colours spiralled around, reflected off the walls. This was the atmosphere Nikki cherished. Plenty of other gay women were packed in, happily dancing and downing numerous substances.

Nikki was proud to be showing off Vix. Vix equally honoured and perhaps even protective; she loathed other females trying to snatch Nikki despite her girlfriend clearly not wanting to go.

Vix's figure hugging dress, a shade of midnight blue in colour, displayed her curves flawlessly. Her hips swayed as she walked confidently in her over sized heels. Nikki loved the way that her loose swirls of caramel like hair floated on her shoulders. Nikki was dressed in typical Nikki style; skinny jeans, a low cut top and leather jacket, her chocolate locks tucked behind her eyes and ebbing her jaw line.

Following a few drinks, Nikki and Vix become a little closer. Nikki's hand rested delicately on Vix's hip, their bodies almost touching. Their faces had edged closer. Hot, sticky breath suffocating each others cheeks. Burning. Kisses were soon exchanged, the bitter flavour of vodka becoming present on each others lips, contaminated by Vix's cherry flavoured lip gloss. The kiss deepened, progressing more passionately. It was clear that they were in for an amazing night.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: It's the last day of 2013. I hope you all have a lovely and healthy start to the new year. :) _

_Another update, this wasn't my original idea for why it was named Love Affair With Misery but I thought I'd include it as well. Are people still reading this? Please leave a review if you are. I don't want to bore you with my writing._

_~Mini Peacelet~_

* * *

Love Affair With Misery - Part 4

The following morning, Nikki was unimpressed to be disturbed from her peaceful slumber by her unwelcoming alarm. She groaned as her hand reached out and hit the snooze button, then flopping back onto her side and burying her head in the feathery pillow. It was too much of an effort to keep her eyes open, her eyelids fluttering shut and snapping back open again. A ray of warming sunshine had sneaked through the crack in the white with black print curtain joining, splaying over the silky duvet and wooden floor.

Nikki had purposely set her alarm earlier than necessary, figuring she would need to go for a run to sooth her headache. A blast of salty and cold air usually did the trick. Normally she could handle her drink but she had foolishly mixed them last night. Despite her splitting head that seemed to increase with pain whenever her eyes detected light, she didn't regret last night at all. What could be better than the feeling of the velvety cover rubbing delicately against the bare skin of her toned body, snuggled against her girlfriend?

She kicked the covers off herself, untangling her limbs from Vix's and forced herself to depart the cosy bed. She pulled on appropriate clothing for running and scraped her wild hair into a ponytail before quietly leaving the bedroom and heading out. She had left Vix sleeping; beautifully laid dead to the world, her breathing deep as her chest rose up and down calmly.

Nikki loved the adrenaline rush she obtained from running; the blood pumping around her body. The chilly coastal air caused a stinging sensation on her rosy cheeks as she ran with ease along the near empty beach except for the odd fellow runner and dog walkers. Her nose had turned a cheeky red with the bitterness. She enjoyed watching the fiery sun rise into the clear, pale blue sky, cloud free. Her legs continued to carry her, extending in rhythm as they landed firmly on the millions of sparkling sand grains. Her clouded head was clearing, the tedious ache was lifting and she was feeling refreshed and hangover free, ready for the day ahead and the joys of Gabriella Wark. Subsequently to yesterdays events, she didn't really know what to expect from the new arrival.

The brunette returned, slipping off her trainers by the door and heading into the kitchen where she pulled out her earphones and muted her music, discarding of her phone on the table. She opened the fridge and clasped her slender fingers around a bottle of cooled water, then opening it and swallowed a few mouthfuls; quenching her thirst and rehydrating herself. With the plastic bottle containing the clear liquid in hand, she proceeded up the stairs and back into the bedroom to head to the en suite bathroom for a shower.

Her pearly teeth were displayed in an exquisite smile as she realised Vix had woken and was sprawled out over the decent sized bed, beaming blissfully. "Hi," her voice was gracefully gentle.

"Morning," Vix smiled, gesturing for Nikki to come and sit back on the bed.

"I need to go have a shower before work." Nikki chuckled lightly.

Vix rubbed her throbbing temple; her head was about as good as Nikki's had been previous to her run.

Nikki lowered herself onto the bed, brushing some damp strands of hair that clung to her clammy forehead back.

The younger female propped herself up using her elbow before pulling Nikki closer with her other arm and capturing her lips.

Nikki giggled as she ended up laid on her back, Vix's head lingering above her own as she responded to the kiss. "Vix don't, I'm all sweaty!"

Vix shrugged as she held the crumpled duvet to herself, "I don't care." She smiled, cheekily sliding her arm around her girlfriend and beginning to tickle her. Her mischievous streak was becoming apparent.

The brunette wriggled beneath her, bursting into giggles, murmuring stop.

Vix had identified Nikki's weakness, satisfied with hearing her luscious laugh of happiness.

Nikki successfully grabbed a pillow and swiped at Vix with it before using it as a defence against herself. She poked her tongue out at Vix after finding a method to prevent her tickles.

"Spoil sport," Vix pouted, then colliding her own lips against Nikki's.

Nikki returned the kiss subtly, groaning as she obliged herself to part from the moment, "As much as I'd love to stay with you all day, I need to get showered and ready for work."

Vix returned to laying on her back, "Shame."

Nikki exchanged another delicate kiss with her, then removing herself off the bed and padding towards the en suite bathroom.

* * *

Nikki was less than enthusiastic, sighing as her energy and patience levels faded sharply. It was the last lesson of the day and the lack of sleep from the late night and faint side effects of the alcohol along with her ruthless students proving difficult had resulted in her headache returning, fierier than ever. She was finding it hard to concentrate and remain cool tempered and in control. Gabriella wasn't helping matters either.

The ex army teacher had already had issues with the blonde teen from a wealthy family before the lesson had even started. Typically, Gabriella expected to be able to do what she wanted - her parents had allowed this and she'd practically run riot for her secondary school years, dictating what she would and wouldn't do. That was until she had been permanently expelled and they had chosen to take action, hence why she ended up in the Pupil Referral Unit of Waterloo Road. Nikki had battled with the brash girl to get her to change and get involved with the P.E lesson. She'd walked around with a piercing bite to her sapphire orbs, infuriated at not getting her own way.

Mr Reid also had a lesson at the same time as Nikki, so both classes were outside together yet separate - or at least they were supposed to be. Hector had the likes of Connor, Imogen, Dynasty and Kevin. Much to Nikki's annoyance, Gabriella continued to keep straying to the other group, purposely creating unnecessary mayhem between the four teens that were once close. Since Gabriella kissed Connor yesterday, Imogen refused to speak to him and all five students bickered between themselves, all with their individual views on the situation.

A wave of happiness flooded over the brunette teacher as she was finally able to declare that the last lesson of the day was complete, "Okay you lot, go and get changed and I'll see you tomorrow."

Hector had also dismissed his class within seconds of Nikki and had gone to put some equipment inside.

Once again, Gabriella and Imogen were sniping at each others throats as they headed back inside bur this time it became physical. Gabriella lunged for Imogen and that just provoked Imogen to retaliate, grabbing her blonde locks.

Nikki sprinted across to the pair, "Enough!" She demanded as she parted the girls, "Look I don't really care what this is all about but it stops now." She ordered.

"Bu..." Imogen started to argue before Nikki interrupted.

"I don't want to hear it." Nikki's manner was overflowing with powerful authority. She meant what she had said. She then twisted around and looked at Gabriella, "You're on very thin ice. It might be an idea if you keep your head down, Gabby." She'd in habit shortened the sassy girl's name.

Gabriella glared at her, "It's Gabriella. Not Gabby, Gabs, Ella or anything else you can think off." She snapped before strutting off inside. Imogen followed with Dynasty not long after.

Nikki was constantly fighting her feels that were becoming more prominent as she attempted to get some discipline into the Wark off-spring. She was really questioning how she truthfully felt about Lorraine. And she hated it. She had Vix now, and she was supposed to feel confident that it was only the eldest Spark sibling she liked. She'd pondered over it for far too long and now it was all reappearing again; lost feelings. It was like an imaginary love affair with misery,

She strolled back into the school and headed to the female staff changing rooms to get changed, ready to head home. Nikki had changed back into her tailored trousers and slipped her nike t-shirt off when the door swung open. Her immediate instinct was to panic unsure of who had just entered. She fought with herself to hurry and at least get her blouse partly around her as she rotated round. It was only Hector.

"Sorry," Hector instantly apologised, turning around straight away, "I'm still getting used to where is where in this place. I didn't mean to walk in."

Nikki relaxed when she realised it was only a fellow teacher. It would have been worse if it was a pupil. She didn't feel quite as exposed now. "It's fine."

Hector apologised again as he departed. Before he had turned away originally, he had taken advantage and admired Nikki's beautifully toned body. He knew exactly what he wanted, all he had to do was work out how. Perhaps his accidental 'mistake' of entering had been intentional.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews and to anyone who is reading. This chapter is set like a month to six weeks later. I could have continued it a lot further but it would be too long so I'll break it up and that seemed like a sensible place to stop. Please leave a review, I love reading them! X_

_First update of 2014! :D_

_~Mini Peacelet~ _

* * *

Love Affair With Misery - Part 5

"I have a surprise for you later," Vix's rich accent warmed Nikki's delicate eardrums. The younger woman was sat cross-legged in bed, twirling a swirl of caramel, highlighted with blonde streaks, hair with her fingers, head tilted to the side slightly as she admired Nikki preparing for work.

Nikki finished buttoning her tailored blouse, slipping a blazer over the top for balminess and to add a professional touch. She rotated around, orbs bubbling with lust and delight, also hinted with mystify, "What is it?" She asked a pointless question, Vix was obviously teasing her and creating something for her to look forward to. Then padding over to the full length mirror to observe her reflection and check her appearance.

Vix pushed the crumpled duvet away and manoeuvred to the edge of the deluxe bed, planting her feet firmly on the fluffy rug and gaining her balance. Her feet carried her towards Nikki who was consciously running her slender fingers through her sleek bobbed hair. "You'll have to wait and see," she smirked subtly, pecking her natural lips against her girlfriend's, "You look fine by the way." She added, able to see that Nikki wasn't totally convinced that her presentation was up to mark, her hand resting effortlessly on the brunette's hip.

Nikki returned the peck, "You're such a tease." She rolled her eyes, "And you always say that." There was an indication of dramatic-ness in her tone; years in the army where exterior had to be perfect still rubbed off on her now. She tugged the remaining creases out of her sleeves, finally satisfied.

"You always look good." Vix argued, she considered Nikki as nothing but flawless.

"I'd better be going. I'll see you later." Nikki pressed her lightly glossed lips against Vix's properly, both making the most of the impulsive sensation of pure passion at the texture of the others lips colliding against their own. Treasuring.

"Dinner will be waiting when you arrive home," Vix extended her arm, grasping her silk dressing gown and wrapping it around her petite frame.

"Lovely." Nikki beamed. She shared another exquisite kiss before departing the bedroom, bouncing down the stairs, fully prepared for whatever today had to offer.

Nikki collected her handbag and grabbed her car keys off the wooden dresser on her way out, then disappearing into her Peugeot. The drive to Waterloo Road was peaceful, there weren't many other motorists on the road due to rush hour not commencing yet. The ex army Sargent was earlier, as usual, but punctuality was something else she cared about.

She parked her car with precision in a marked bay, turning the key in the ignition to stop the roar of the engine and pulling her keys out of the uniquely made slot corresponding with only that key. She fumbled with the door, opening it and emerging out with her handbag in her left hand. Closing the door and securely locking her vehicle, she headed towards the school entrance.

The majority of the corridors were dead, excluding the odd student that had trekked in early to complete pieces of homework last minute and a couple of other early bird teachers. It was pleasant to be able to walk freely and leisurely to desired locations of choice without having to barge and fight through large crowds of teenagers unwilling to move and cooperate.

Nikki glanced at the wall of Mr Reid's classroom, it had caught her eye. There was no way you could be oblivious to the normally dull and bleak classroom. Decorating the once white painted wall and window was bold, red spray. Graffiti. Someone, evidentially a teenage girl with a school girl crush, had inked the word 'sexy' in large capital letters, followed by exclamation marks and surrounded by love hearts. It was scruffy, clearly someone who lacked practice or talent in the art of lettering walls. Simply a legible scrawl. It was still drying, Nikki could tell if was fresh, dribbling wet. Whoever had done it couldn't have chosen a more vivid and noticeable colour. Saucy red. Despite it being a serious matter and breach of the school rules, Nikki couldn't help but chuckle, chewing her lip and shaking her head. She couldn't imagine Hector was going to be pleased about it. Today would likely be spent identifying the culprit.

She thought nothing of it as she continued on her way, thinking _'at least it wasn't me'_. All the other students would find it amusing, it was only more gossip to occupy the school. The chunky heels of her boots clonked against the tacky laminate that surfaced the corridor floors, echoing throughout the deserted lengthy passages. She was casually making her way to the staffroom for a morning brew before lessons. The gentle smile displayed on her face soon upturned into a frown as she paused outside the PRU; her classroom.

The graffiti artist had also visited there. Plastered on the wall was the word 'lezza'. Nervy and clear, it stared everyone in the face. Her heart started to race, the beat quickening. Twice as fast. No three times faster than normal. Now she hungrily sought after the individual who had vandalised her outer classroom wall. Furious. And perhaps embarrassed. The word on Hector's room wall was a laugh. This was something entirely different. It was unlikely to be a coincidence that that was the word someone thought would be funny to scrawl. Somebody had found out about Nikki's sexuality. She wanted to know how. She wasn't out to anybody besides the couple of women she had dated in her life; no one in the staffroom was aware. She didn't know whether she should lie and deny the claim if anyone approached her about it or admit the truth? But even then she was unsure how certain colleagues would react. Then all of her classes would be murmuring and leering between themselves, making judgemental comments. This was her worst nightmare. She didn't know how to deal with the situation. Spinning into a lost turmoil of fear and panic. She was still learning to cope with accepting who she was with herself. There would be homophobic assumptions flying around everywhere now. The only homophobia she could deal with was that to herself, not everyone else's remarks. She could shrug them off and act as if she was actually straight, but then they'd still niggle at her constantly.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Thank you for the lovely reviews everyone, please keep them coming. Unfortunately there won't be much happiness for Nikki for a few more updates yet but it will get better eventually. Updates will start to slow down now for a week or two, I have exams next week and a generally busy week and I go away at the end of next week. But I will try and write when I can, I have the next 3 or 4 updates planned out so it shouldn't be too bad. I obviously have nothing better to do, so here's another update. X_

_~Mini Peacelet~_

* * *

Love Affair With Misery - Part 6

Nikki was perched on one of the fabric seats in the staffroom, a soft burgundy material with wooden arms and legs. Her elegant hands nursed a roasting mug of strong coffee, orbs fixated with the almost invisible steam rising and joining the atmosphere. She was contemplative of what her sapphire eyes had observed this morning, debating on whether she would admit the truth or imply lies. She concluded that she would be dishonest despite knowing it was wrong and completely out of character, but she was unable to face the reality of confronting the truth and everyone knowing she was gay. Audrey, George and perhaps Simon were definitely unlikely to approve. Then there was Christine and Hector who she was clueless to their opinions on the topic. Deceitfulness was the only logical answer for the moment. Nikki Boston's worse enemy was herself. Perchance if she accepted that this was her fully herself, than she would allow others to be informed. But was this her? Was being with another female what she wanted for life?

Hector marched in, overflowing with fury, disturbing Nikki and bringing her back to reality after she had timed out for a spell of time. "Has anyone seen Christine?" He huffed demandingly. He had searched everywhere he could think of for the headmistress.

"Is she not in her office?" Audrey glanced up from her knitting, peering over her glasses that were barely resting on her nose, about to slide off at any given moment.

"No." His reply was short, snappy. Audrey didn't deserve his attitude, she'd done nothing wrong. Hector folded his arms, stomping around with raging anger.

The history teacher was quite taken back by the P.E teacher's response, reclining back into her chair and refocusing on her knitting.

"Who's rattled your cage?" Nikki inquired, her voice was plain, pretty bleak and dismal. She could deal with his insolence with ease, it didn't phase her in the slightest.

"Somebody has vandalised my classroom." Hector sulked, "I'm going to be made a laughing stock off now!" He continued with his paddy.

"Join the club." Nikki regained her balance, strolling the short distance to the kitchenette to top her ,Kermit the Frog from the Muppets, mug up with more desired caffeine.

The male frowned, "What?"

"Somebody sprayed 'lezza' across the wall of the PRU." Nikki notified him, pouring some more boiling water from the kettle into the cup cautiously.

"It's better than sexy." Hector argued.

"Really?" Nikki questioned, knowing she needed to tread carefully if she didn't want any suspicions or exposure of her sexuality, "That's just someone with a girl crush obviously. Lezza can be offensive, it is homophobic. What kind of message does that send out to any of our kids that are that way inclined? Everyone is equal and if that sort of language is tolerated than some kids could be victimised." She stated, clasping her fingers around the pot handle of her mug and returning to the seat she had not long departed.

Hector didn't have a response to that, however he still loathed being humiliated.

"And by the way, a two year old could create less of a strop than you can. So grow up," she rolled her eyes at his immatureness.

The staffroom door opened and Christine walked in. Hector barely gave her chance to get through the door before he rushed over to her, ranting about the graffiti on his exterior classroom wall.

"Yes I am aware of it and it will be sorted as soon as possible." Christine dismissed his fury, stepping around him so she could face the entire staffroom. "As I think most of you have gathered, Nikki and Hector's classroom walls have obtained some unwanted artwork. The caretaker will be dealing with it as soon as he arrives. And we will get to the bottom of it and identify who did it and that individual or they will be dealt with." Her manner was stern and authority laced.

Unbeknown to Nikki, since she had retreated to behind the closed doors of the staff area, the same person who had decorated the walls had been continuing to be destructive and had plastered the majority of the corridor walls with photocopied images. The image was Nikki kissing Vix, and it was everywhere. There wasn't any pupil of Waterloo Road that hadn't seen it. Christine had become conscious of this and was edging to approach Nikki.

Subsequently to Christine finishing the morning briefing, the staff began to pile out of the room allocated for staff only and to their classrooms, ready for registration. The headmistress stopped Nikki as she rose to her feet. "Nikki, can i have a word a minute?"

The brunette nodded, standing to the side in order to not delay the flood of her colleagues departing, "Yeah, what is it?" She managed to keep her voice cool and tranquil. Normal. She knew too well what it was all about, though.

"The word on the wall of the PRU..." Christine started, hoping Nikki may catch on to what she was trying to say.

Following another sip if the tepid liquid, she spoke, "What about it?"

"Well is it true?" Christine was prudent and vigilant.

Nikki narrowed her eyes, her lightly glossed lips parted but she struggled to speak any words, her mouth had suddenly become dry and her speech was choked. "No, of course not." She managed to get the sentence out, attempting to sound as ordinary as possible. But she had to admit, she was a hopeless liar.

If it wasn't for the fact Christine had snatched one of the print outs off one of the notice boards, she may have considered believing Nikki. She arched her eyebrow, "Really? Well this suggests otherwise." She revealed the image to the teacher.

The brunette's heart was pumping double the speed of normal, her dazzling blue orbs widened. She didn't know how to react, "W-where did you find that?" She stuttered.

"I don't want to panic you but it is all over the school," Christine broke the news subtly.

Nikki slammed the mug on the window sill, it was shear luck that it didn't smash with the force. She ran her slender fingers forcefully through her sleek, bobbed hair. Stressed. Everyone now knew. She was the gossip of the school. The kids were going to tear her to shreds over this if she allowed them.

"I didn't know you were in a relationship.." The blonde prodded for more information and detail.

"I don't have to spout my personal life anywhere." Nikki was sharp to reply, "It's technically non of your business."

"No, you're right." Her Scottish accent was thick, "But most teachers do attend to leave a contact for someone their close to incase anything happens. You haven't."

"Maybe I didn't want to." Nikki desperately wanted to escape this conversation, swiftly making an excuse, "I have a lesson to teach. I'd best be off."

"Are you sure you're alright to teach?" Christine endeavoured.

"Are you questioning my ability and professionalism because I'm going out with another woman?" Nikki retorted.

"No." Christine quickly responded.

"Good," Nikki then strolled out of the classroom with poise. Inside she was breaking, unsure of how to cope with the events that had already happened today. It was going to be one heck of a long day.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Again, thanks for reading and for the reviews. I only have one more part write for this in advance and I'm not sure when I'll have time to write again, but I will try when i can. Here's the next part. Please review. And I hope you all enjoy the return of Waterloo Road tomorrow, I can't wait to see what happens. X_

_~Mini Peacelet~_

* * *

Love Affair With Misery - Part 7

There was only a concise period of time for Nikki to compose herself fully, be serene and relaxed, and in the complete correct frame of mind for controlling a class of ruthless students that she was already aware were going to give her a lesson to remember. They wouldn't be interested in learning since her private life was the subject of the school, they would simply be tormenting, provoking and prodding for more gossip. And she had to remain entirely neutral with no reaction, restricted. This would be an assessment of her mental will power and ability to remain tranquil and unruffled no matter how far they pushed the limits.

She inhaled a few more deep breaths before strolling into the mayhem that was her classroom, confidently, bold and authoritative. She needed to gain control from the beginning today if she was to stand any chance of staying calm. All the way to her classroom, her stomach churned and she felt like exploding into tears at the walls plastered in what she categorised as a very personal image. Cowardly, she just wanted to run away and hide. The easy and weak option. But now she had to confront some of her fears. Encountering herself was a battle she currently wasn't strong enough to defeat.

"Alright you lot, settle down." Her tone was firm and serious, she spoke as she walked to her position at the front of the room, in front of her desk. She lofted a pile of novels off the wooden surface, counting out correct numbers and placing them on the front desks, ordering for them to be passed back, so every individual had a copy.

"Turn to chapter five." Nikki requested, poising herself against the edge of her desk, glancing at all her students who were attempting to discreetly whisper and snugger without her knowing. Her orbs were piercingly icy, a harsh glare radiating out; she really wasn't in the mood to be messed around.

"Miss," Gabriella began to speak, her un-local accent lacing her words, "Why are we even studying this? I mean lezbehonest..." Her feminine voice trailed off into a murmur. A dainty smirk dancing on her facial features. She didn't actually have anything constructive to say, just desiring to stir things, aggravate Miss Boston and generally cause a nuisance of herself. Immature. That was the only way she could incorporate the phrase 'lezbehonest' into it, her sentence wasn't planned to go anywhere. Her phrase also enhanced some more remarks and sniggers from fellow students.

Nikki sighed, it appeared she was going to have to address the topic they wished to discuss, "Right," she slammed her book on the desk and folded her arms, "We're going to have this discussion. I am more than aware that my personal life is the latest subject of gossip." Her manner was emotionless, bleak, the quicker this was over, the better, "Does it really matter who I spend my personal life with, male or female?" Some no's and shakes of heads were acknowledged in response, "Does it make me any less of a teacher?" Again, the same response was repeated, "Okay then, we've got a lesson to be getting on with." She regained her equilibrium and paced round the back of her desk, novel in hand, as she could properly begin the lesson without any distractions.

The lesson passed smoothly without any more distractions and the students appeared to be more focused, temporarily discarding Nikki's personal life until they were out of the classroom. The deafening ring of the bell, indicating it was break time, was a pleasurable sound. The screeches of chairs against the brittle carpet, metal legs clanking against the table legs echoed through the room as the teenagers hurried to leave.

The brunette was observing, quietly, awaiting for everyone to have flowed out so she could lock the door and she guessed, head to the staffroom and deal with her work colleagues who were most likely to be knowledgable of her sexuality. She planted her feet firmly on the floor and stood up, ready to depart after the last student.

Gabriella was taking her time, leisurely, in no real hurry. The blonde wasn't concentrating on what she was doing though, and carelessly kicked her bag over. The contents spilled out; including a red marker spray can, a stack of copies of the photo of Nikki and Vix, and Nikki's car keys.

Nikki's face clearly displayed her expression; infuriated and enraged, along with hints of disappointment and resentment. The Wark daughter had obviously purposely invaded in private life and had no respect. Another thing Nikki loathed with a passion. She cursed under her breath, she should have suspected it would be something to do with her, every subtle piece of trouble these days was linked to her.

"I think a trip to Mrs Mulgrew's office is needed." Nikki's tone was deadly solemn, posture tall and her orbs were another signal of how livid she truly was.

Gabriella's dazzling blue eyes flickered up, scanning her teacher. Uh oh, busted! Now she had some explaining to do, well actually she didn't. If she remained silent, then she would get excluded. That was her main goal, she didn't aspire to attend school.

"And I think you'll find they're mine." Nikki grabbed her car keys, shaking her head in annoyance. How had Gabriella managed to obtain those? It must of been when she turned her back for a slight moment. Cunning and crafty indeed. She also collected the aerosol that had been used to achieve the vandalisation and the photocopies of herself and her partner. "Now." Her manner was even thicker and intense, stern and durable. She took no prisoners.

Under Nikki's guidance, Gabriella stylishly flung her handbag over her shoulder, tossing her angelic blonde waves over her shoulder and held her head with pride, a smug grin lightly filling her face. Nikki escorted the blonde bombshell to Christine's office, instructing her to take a seat by Sonya's desk and warning the bubbly secretary to keep a close eye on her and not to allow her to wonder off. She then proceeded to march into Christine's main office, politely knocking first and awaiting permission to be granted before entering.

"Nikki?" Christine's hearty Scottish accent occupied the professional room. She had a black ink pen in her right hand, a towering pile of uncompleted paperwork adjacent to her that she was slowly attempting to finish.

"These fell out of Gabriella Wark's bag." Nikki explained, arranging the items she had redeemed on the headmistress' desk.

Christine's orbs scanned over the foreign items that had been placed in front of her, a sigh exhaling her lips, "I think we've identified our graffiti artist. Who's are the car keys?" She frowned.

"Mine." Nikki informed her, "I'm yet to work out how she succeeded in getting them." She shrugged.

"Bring her in." Christine reclined into her chair, still sighing. She had more productive things to be doing then dealing with the likes of Gabriella.

Nikki clasped her fingers around the cool door handle, pushing down to open it, "Gabriella," she gestured with her arm for the teen to come in.

Gabriella rose to her feet and strutted in, still teeming with confidence and brashness.

"Take a seat." Christine commanded, nodding to the chair opposite herself.

The blonde did as she was asked, perching on the chair, still sporting a smirk across her lips.

"You can take that smirk off your face to begin with," Christine spoke with authority, "I don't know why you chose to graffiti the walls of the school but you will be punished for it."

"Are you going to exclude me?" Gabriella interrupted.

"Ye.." Christine began to speak again but Nikki cut her off, "I suggest you think about that, she wants to be excluded." The brunette educated.

Gabriella's gaze was bitter, she shot a glare at Nikki for what she had just said.

Christine studied Gabriella for a couple of seconds. Nikki could be right. "But she can't get away with it." She titled her head to the side, creating eye contact with the ex army leader.

"I know," Nikki agreed, "I'm just not entirely convinced that exclusion is the most effective action to take in this situation."

Gabriella groaned dramatically, fiddling with the white sleeve of her blouse that was stained with red spray. Thoroughly bored and uninterested.

Christine nodded, "Now you mention it, I do agree." She pondered carefully about what punishment to issue. "Two weeks worth of after school detentions with myself and I'll be contacting your parents. Oh and you can help clean the mess you created. And if I ever find you with a teacher's possessions again, it'll be a police matter." She informed Gabriella. After school detentions were one thing Gabriella detested, consuming her valuable time for constructing trouble.

The teen sighed attitudinally, clearly unimpressed with the outcome.

"And I think you owe Miss Boston an apology for posting that picture everywhere." Christine hinted.

Gabriella picked herself up, "Sorry." It was short and meaningless, bursting with arrogance and frustration. She then stormed out.

"I'll do alternate detention cover with you, if you like." Nikki offered, running her fingers through her chocolate coloured hair.

Christine nodded, "Thanks...Are you okay?"

Nikki nodded swiftly, "Yeah." This was another lie. She wasn't. It was all just an act. But she didn't want anyone to know that. Beneath the confident barrier was a woman who's emotions couldn't be anymore muddled and in a confused state; someone hurt, vulnerable, weak and close to breaking point. "Um..I'll try and talk to her at some point, find out if anything is bothering her. Usually when kids are misbehaving constantly, like she is, there's something going on." She changed the topic, shoving her hands into the pockets of her black, tailored trousers.

"Okay," Christine nodded, from experience, Nikki was probably correct with her instincts.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: I finished this in a rush and whilst half asleep, so I apologise in advance for the quality. This is the last part I have wrote in advance, I'm still deciding what will happen next, I can't decide. :P I definitely haven't abandoned this though, even if i take a while to update. I am also aware that now more spoilers have been released, where I'm going with this is no where near the same as the program but I shall continue anyway. I hope you enjoy it. X_

_~Mini Peacelet~_

* * *

Love Affair With Misery - Part 8

Violent shivers consumed Nikki's well maintained figure as she emerged out of the school building. The temperature had plummeted brusquely, rapider than Nikki could have ever imagined or thought was physically possible. But they had. There was a bitter gale hurtling around, adding an even worse icy touch to what was already virtually intolerable conditions. The ground was crisp beneath foot, minute crystals of solidified water compacted the loose gravel on the playground, crunching with every step Nikki took. The brunette shrugged her woollen, black, trench coat around herself more, folding her arms in attempt to block put as much of the harsh gusts as possible, tightening her pink and white printed scarf and bowing her head in order to protect her face, she contested to remain of her feet as she walked to her car.

She was relieved when she was able to slam her drivers door shut, obstructing the climate that was unable to access. It wasn't particularly warm in the interior of her car although it felt like the temperature had risen considerably without the airstream hurtling around her. She melted into her combination of leather and fabric seat, throwing her head back against the head rest and allowing her eyelids to flutter shut, the chair absorbing her entire weight. She was thrilled to be in the safety of her vehicle, ready to go home. It had been one hell of a day. She wished she could forget ever happened but that was never going to transpire. It would be memorable and haunt her for a quantity of time yet. All she desired was to be in her cosy home with her gorgeous girlfriend, snuggled up on the plush sofa in front of the fire, with a blanket covering them, lounging in pyjamas, sipping hot chocolate out of her favourite mug and flicking through trashy television channels.

Nikki's orbs snapped wide open, buzzing with life. She inclined forward, inserting the key into the ignition and twisting it, the subtle roar of her Peugeot's engine lurked in the background constantly as she accelerated out of the school ground and onto the council housing estate roads. It was a mission in itself to achieve any speed, Nikki's concentration intense as she swerved the potholes that decorated the road so she didn't damage her car that was low to the ground and unsuitable for the vast cavities in the tattered tarmac.

Tiny white flakes, all individual in shape and size, delicately fluttered down from the heavens, settling on any surface they landed on. An exquisite smile appeared on Nikki's face as she admired the snowflakes docking on her window screen. She cherished winter, her favourite season. To her, it was the most beautiful months of the year and the snow floating down currently was the first flakes of the new year. She would never decline sun but found snow coating the ground delightful and scenic. There was nothing better than entering a cosy house subsequently to spending an extent of time outside in the chilly flurries, an emphatic fire burning shades of red, yellow and oranges, generally creating an invitingly warm sensation. The colours thawed the declining temperatures.

Her silver Peugeot rolled into the drive, halting with precision, neighbouring Vix's car. She elevated the handbrake, stopped the engine and removed her seat belt. Home sweet home. Just where Nikki craved to be, she had finally arrived. She unlatched the door with her slender fingers, pushing it ajar, plenty of room for her to step out onto the paved drive, handbag in her possession.

Vix's sensitive ears had informed her when Nikki had landed. Her shop was closed for the afternoon which had given her the perfect opportunity to prepare a divine meal, all hand made with the locally sourced ingredients, for Nikki and herself. She had a small surprise for Nikki but also some news to confide that wasn't so positive. She hurried to the door, unbolting it and padding out into the falling snow.

Nikki beamed as her eyes located Vix, she strolled over, snaking her arms around her girlfriend and pulling her into her embrace, then brushing her lips against hers.

"Hello," Vix grinned, softly returning the subtle peck of the lips whilst she snuggled into the taller woman, inhaling her treasuring scent. The faint aroma of her raspberry shower gel, masked by her luscious perfume that had been applied generously; Gucci.

"Hi," Nikki whispered, her strong Northern accent pungent in the single word. She leant forward and captured Vix's lips again, this time creating a more passionate kiss. Kisses in the snow; bliss. "Let's go inside." She noticed Vix shudder due to her lack of clothing; a dainty marine blue dress that sat just above her knee with lace sleeves wasn't efficient or heat conserving, nor were her heels.

Vix nodded, agreeing-ly, clasping her hand around Nikki's and guiding her back inside. The elusive fragrance of cinnamon teased Nikki's senses, tainted with apple, all tickling her nose. Sweet and charm-full. The two females both shared a love for scented candles, often loving the same odours. The elder Spark sibling had laid a fresh, silk table cloth over the dining table and neatly set the table, adding special touches of scented candles, ruby red rose petals and tranquil music gushing softly in the background. Deadly romantic. The dim light of only flickering candles made it even more perfect. She had gone to such an effort.

"You've been busy," Nikki smiled as Vix gestured for her to sit down as she continued to dish the food out onto two plates. "I have," The younger female nodded.

Nikki consumed another swig of beer out of the tin can, Vix had purposely stationed a can for her girlfriend, expressive to her preferring choice of alcoholic beverage although she tolerated wine occasionally and would imbibe the tasteful substance if she was presented with it. "Thank you for dinner," her pitch was cheerful and bubbly.

"You're welcome," Vix regained her equilibrium, padding over to the wooden dresser to collect the surprise she had ready for Nikki.

The brunette observed vigilantly, already having a suspicion about what the surprise could be considering the effort Vix had gone to arranging such a lovely and striking dinner. It all figured, an individual and personal choice to make the moment memorable and distinctive. A million petite butterflies invaded her stomach, fluttering around with impatient anticipation; although it was just all an hypothetical explanation for a combination of exhilaration, nerves and adrenaline.

"This is for you." She presented the other female with a small, oblong box, only a few centimetres thick in depth, wrapped neatly in a shimmering purple paper, secured with a cute, silver bow that she had obviously spent ages getting to be simply perfect; the crisp ribbon curling in coils, ever so elegant and sophisticated, definitely performing the full extent to her artistic-all range.

An insignificant frown washed over Nikki's face for a split second, instantly covering it with a mocked smile knowing she should be optimistic about what she had received. She had been secretly hoping for a mini, cube shaped box. Open minded, she tenderly undid the silky ribbon, allowing the paper to fall off unripped. She removed the lid and the thin layer of foamy sponge, purely acting as a protectant, revealing a hand-made necklace and bracelet. It was evidentially hand-made but that's what Vix specialised in for a career, relying on more obscure sources and materials. Jewellery wasn't something Nikki was overly fond of, she only sported the odd necklace, a thin white gold chain at that, and she would accept meaningful rings. She was now left in a state of bewilderment; why had Vix gone to such labour with a meal? The surprise wasn't special enough for the gorgeous atmosphere she had created.

"Thank you," Nikki's smile still remained partially fake, however she rose from her seat and collided her glossy lips against Vix's cherry flavoured ones, contaminated by the fruity taste of moderately priced wine. "It's lovely, so thoughtful." At first glances she had found the jewellery tacky but the more she admired it and thought of the hours of work it must have taken her to finish, she began to discover a love for it.

"I have some bad news though," Vix hated to ruin the positiveness but she had to tell Nikki. She witnessed as Nikki's perky face transformed into one of worry and query, frantically searching for clues of what was about to come. "It's nothing serious, well it depends how you see it. But I have to go away for four nights for some family emergency. I'm sorry."

Nikki nodded, unsure what her emotions were trying to inform her. She felt dreadful at the thought of being unable to confide the events of today to anyone, bottling it was going to be mentally and emotionally painful but she had no other choice; it was going to be a shear test. "When do you go?" Her voice was quieter than usual, too much effort to muster anymore energy.

"Tomorrow." Vix's reply was laced with sadness as her arms engulfed Nikki, "I'm sure it'll pass quickly."

"Yeah," Nikki agreed, doubtfully. She didn't want to be parted from her security and protection, some days she was the only positive thing influencing her. She cursed at herself again, why was she getting soppy at something most people would classify as pathetic? She was a grown woman who was more than capable and responsible of coping alone. She attempted to shrug off all the vulnerability and weakness that had consumed her body, unwelcoming-ly.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Thank you the reviews and if you have read. I have decided what is going to happen now and boredom lead to be writing the next part. I will mix my own ideas with some of what happens in the show as the new episodes are aired. Please leave a review if you are reading. X_

_~Mini Peacelet~_

* * *

Love Affair With Misery - Part 9

Unscheduled snow fall had abruptly resulted in Greenock coming to a stand still, as well as the other major cities or Scotland and virtually the whole country. Like every other school, Waterloo Road was forced to close it doors; the students were all thrilled about this announcements, so were many of the teachers. Since Nikki didn't have to depart hers and Vix's cosy bed to venture out to work, she remained snuggled close to Vix, savouring the last morning for a few days that she would be able to be close, embraced in each others arms exchanging exquisite kisses. It was a pleasant sensation to be able to laze around, Nikki feeling sufficiently safe and protected, all her worries and problems temporarily dismissed, insecurities vanished.

"I should get ready to leave," Vix's caramel orbs scanned the digital clock. It was 10:30am despite only feeling like a matter of minutes since 06:30am when Nikki had discovered the school was closed.

Nikki sighed sadly, she wished she could remain in Vix's enfold forever, away from any harm. Being on her own was only going to trigger unwanted thoughts, prompting un-prudent behaviour and methods to numb her haunting mind. Drink. Cigarettes. And more drink. Whilst intoxicated, embedded in a fantasy land where everything was spectacularly perfect, all her personal anxieties masked, vulnerability and hints of being partially broken veiled until the influences of the alcoholic beverages subsided. Then everything would appear a hell of a lot worse. But she never learnt from previous experiences. Those minutes or perhaps hours of escaping her enclosing world were more than worth it, out weighing the cons with ease.

The brunette observed as Vix emerged from the bed subsequently to unravelling her limbs from her own and the duvet, shivering as the cold air swallowed her marginally tanned skin, a much lower temperature than the toasty warmth of the duvet and Nikki she had just parted. She padded across the floor, graceful steps, chilly beneath her feet and unlatched her wardrobe, debating what she was going to wear. She chose a leather skirt, leopard print blouse and a pair of her favourite heels, dropping the shoes to the wooden floor and hanging the hangers that grasped her desired outfit on the handles of the wardrobe whilst she went for a shower.

Nikki admired how Vix's clothes hugged her curvy figure in the most beautiful way, exposing all the arcs and bends to her bone structure. Vix perched herself on the stool facing her dressing table, clasping her petite fingers around the handle of her hair brush, stroking it through her caramel locks, swirled with tones of darker browns and blondes. She then rummaged through her make-up bag, overflowing with various brands of an assortment of items although there were only a few she actually used and considered essential. She squirted a generous amount of foundation into the palm of her hand before distributing it evenly over the contours of her entire face, masking a subtle hint of bronzer to her cheek bones creating a more diverse tinge. Next, she added a combination of natural shades of eye shadows to her eye lids, blending her black eye liner to not appear so harsh and bold. She extended the brush of her mascara gently over her long eye lashes, spreading an even and thick coat over them.

Vix collected a bag from the bottom of her wardrobe, suitable to contain the amount of clothes and items she needed to take with her. Nikki loathed watching, she was now unable to pretend that Vix was going away for four nights. The younger female carefully folded clothes into the bag along with everything else she would need. She slipped her shoes on, sighing sorrowfully to herself at the aspect of leaving Nikki but it would all be worth it with the surprise she would return with; she was ecstatic to see the most beautiful grin dance across Nikki's face, enlightening all her flawless features.

Nikki rose from the bed, wrapping her silky dressing gown around herself, "Are you sure those shoes are suitable?" She chewed at her bottom lips. Heels, open toed as well, were definitely incongruous for the wintery and therefore icy conditions outside.

Vix's orbs glanced out the window before she kicked off a pair of her favourite shoes, "Probably not." She rooted through her collection of shoes for footwear more appropriate to adapt to the weather.

The brunette wondered across to her girlfriend, snaking her long arms around her waste, "I'm going to miss you." She admitted.

"I'll miss you too." Vix pirouetted around in her embrace, tilting her head back so she could look at Nikki, "I love you."

"I love you too," Nikki couldn't help but display a blissful smile, pecking the other woman's lips.

Vixi inhaled the brunette's sweet aroma, savouring the scent that tickled her nostrils, "I should really get going."

Nikki nodded, "Take care," she whispered, holding Vix close and colliding her bare lips to Vix's glossy ones, exchanging a passionate kiss.

"I will," Vix murmured, resuming the kiss for a while before parting, "I really need to get going. Bye, Nik. I'll see you soon." She grabbed her handbag and other bag.

"Bye," Nikki's voice was low and quiet, barely audible. She watched as Vix walked out of the bedroom and out of sight, hips swaying rhythmically. She wondered over to the window, slightly frosted with frozen snowflakes and ice as well as steamed up in places, observing as Vix reached her car and accelerated into the distance and then out of sight.

* * *

Dressed casually in skinny black jeans and a loose deep red top, nothing special, Nikki had perched herself among the cushions that decorated the window seat, gazing into the snow affairs of outside. Staring one way, she could see the glacial waves crashing into land, absorbing all traces of snow settled on the sand, swallowing it into non existence. In the other direction, she observed naked trees immersed under oceans of fluffy white substance innocently, all their leaves have fallen in the previous season in preparation for winter.

Her thoughts were drowning her, far too deep and uncalled for. It was only Wednesday, Vix wouldn't be back until Sunday afternoon, she faced a possibility of another day at work before her partner returned. An announcement had been enforced that the school wouldn't open tomorrow but there was still the chance of Friday. She wasn't ready for another day of tormention, having to act as though vicious comments and remarks didn't bother her when inside they were tearing her to shreds. The ex army officer who was usually confident and comfortable in all situations but all that had disappeared. She wasn't at ease with this subject, it made her feel awkward. No longer was she secure and certain with herself, mainly her sexuality. It didn't seem so bad when nobody knew. But she was still questioning whether this was truly her. Such confusion. Her mind was like a prison; one or which that was locked with the keys long lost.

She was disturbed from her intensely strong deliberations by her phone bleeping indicating the arrival of a text message. Nikki hoped it was from Vix but was sadly disappointed. It wasn't. Instead the sender was her daughter, Eve. The brunette's breathing was quickening, perhaps a little raspy, racing, heart pumping blood around her body at a much faster pace. What did Eve want? She hadn't heard from her offspring since her unpredicted visit to the school and then her daughter didn't appear to reckon much to her mother after discovering the truth; they hadn't hit it off well. Nikki didn't desire to be hated, she loathed herself for what she had done, regretting it. She wanted to make it up to the teen, prove she was an adequate mother but that was before her relationship had evolved. Eve had so far shown zero interest in creating or fixing a relationship with her mother. Until now.

Nikki clicked and opened the message, the screen illuminated against her unblemished face, radiance. _'Hi Mum...I'm coming up to Glasgow on Tuesday, to look at the University. You said you would help me look and decide, it's okay if I stay isn't it? Eve x'_ Her heart must have skipped a couple of beats at least, purely because of shock and stress. What was she supposed to reply? She could hardly decline Eve coming to stay, after all she didn't want to generate most tension and odium that she desperately desired to purge. But now she was living with Vix, well they appeared to spend the majority of the time at Nikki's home, who was unaware of her actually having a daughter, more questions and arguments would develop. All she could do was hope that Vix would understand, she would surely? She was laid back and clearly loved Nikki. She was yet to even consider how Eve would react to her dating another female, perhaps she could decline it for the moment. Everything would be so much smoother then for the time being. Until she was completely ready.

_'Hi Eve, yes of course you can. I hope you're okay. Do you need picking up or anything? Love Mum x'_ Nikki pressed send subsequently to spending ages pondering on whether she should put 'love' or not.

A reply was almost instantly received, _'I could do with being picked up from the train station. I come in on the 04:50pm train. Eve x'_

_'I'll be there to pick you up. See you soon. Love Mum x'_ Nikki had established a rapid craving for alcohol. Anything to calm and numb the panic that was consuming her. She just wished to forget about all her troubles and problems temporarily. Alcohol and cigarettes were exactly what she needed right now. She would address everything sensibly at a later time, so much had happened over the past twenty four hours, she had no interest in working it all out currently.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews. Nikki/Vix were so adorable in last nights episode. I'm trying to include some story lines of the show into this but everything appears to be happening in the wrong order compared to the show. I'm not particularly happy with this update but I'm posting it anyway. I'll try not to leave it too long before I update again. _

_~Mini Peacelet~_

* * *

Love Affair With Misery - Part 10

Nikki accelerated into the car park of The Anchor, located in the centre of town and a pub she had become quite acquainted with the previous few months as it was the designated pub the staff of Waterloo Road gathered in. She aimlessly parked her silver Peugeot into a park, there was definitely no hint of precision, floating no where within the bold white lines marking out bays, simply abandoned, not that she could see the lines after the amount of snow that had buried them. And she didn't care in the slightest, desiring a chain of strong alcoholic beverages to drown her irrepressible thoughts.

She emerged from her vehicle and slammed the door shut, her handbag slung over her shoulder and clicked the lock button on her car keys, then ambled moderately swiftly into the pub, bouncing up the few concrete steps leading to the entrance, being carefully of the icy conditions from the snow. She paid little attention to the other people who were in the pub, taking no time to notice whether she actually knew anyone, her concentration was fixated on purchasing a drink at the bar. She had failed to notice that hidden away behind one of the corners was Hector Reid, he had instantly spotted her, casually people watching anyone who entered. She was unaccompanied, perfect for him. The ideal situation.

"Gin and tonic, please." Nikki ordered as she leant against the bar, counting out the correct amount of change to purchase her drink with.

Hector regained his equilibrium as he rose to his feet, strolling leisurely across to the brunette he worked alongside, "Nicola, ciao bella! I'll get you that." He announced his presence, startling Nikki a little as she had been in her own daze and blowing a small kiss, "Sorry, didn't mean to make you jump." He apologised charm-fully, "I'll have a pint too," he instructed the barman.

Nikki's orbs had suddenly become glazed with an icy and ominous gaze, one Hector was on the receiving end of. She rolled her eyes dramatically, sighing deeply as she swallowed a mouthful of her drink, savouring the warming taste she had been craving and quenching her thirst, "No. You won't get my drink. I can manage that." Her tone was harsh and cold indicating that she really wasn't in the mood. She had minimal time for likes of Hector, every second of his company was highly irritating, "What are you doing here anyway?"

Hector shrugged, "The same as you. Having a drink."

Nikki paid for her drink before clasping her fingers around the glass and walked over to her usual table. Hector copied her actions, unwelcomingly following her and taking a seat at the same table. "You're like a lost puppy dog. Did you want something?" Her Northern accent was laced with a bitter edge, her mood apparent through her words and facial expressions.

"Where's your bit on the side?" He inquired, eyes fixated with admiring Nikki.

The brunette scoffed at his term for referring to her girlfriend, "My 'bit on the side'..." She mocked, "...has a name; Vix."

"Where is the wonderful Vix then?" Hector relaxed fully into his comfortable chair, thoroughly enjoying how much of an easy target Nikki was to tease.

"Look, I didn't come here to socialise. I simply wanted a quiet drink." She hoped that Hector would get the subtle hint and scoot off.

"Have you had a falling out?" Hector prodded for information, also observing how Nikki had downed her drink rather quickly ad though the alcohol was water.

A sharp sigh escaped Nikki's dry lips, "No. She's away."

Hector nodded as he processed her answer, contemplating a mental plan. Nikki was unusually sexy whilst her temper was pretty frail and she was in a negative sense of humour. The rather cute pout was almost as flawless to see as her exquisitely infectious smile. This was the first time he had seen her in clothes that she would sport whilst not at work although she was still a fan of skinny jeans but the low cut top made out of a material she rarely wore was appreciated by his eyes. Although it would be far more satisfying without the top, he could remember their little encounter in the changing rooms as though it had only just happened. There was something about Nikki's face today that stood out to Hector, the normal natural radiant glow that highlighted her features was missing and she hadn't attempted to recreate it with make-up. Her unblemished skin appeared so bleak and dull and he was almost positive that she had been crying, puffy red, blood shot eyes. She looked rather rough.

"Are you okay? You look tired and as if you've been crying." He was generally concerned about the ex army Sergeant who was typically tough and unemotional.

"I'm fine." Her reply was crisp, perhaps too crisp and abrupt.

"Would you like another drink?" Hector's next idea was to get Nikki wasted.

"I'll have a double vodka please." Nikki replied coolly.

Hector nodded as he went to the bar and bought Nikki's drink of choice and returned with it.

"Thanks." Her manner has softened considerably.

"I never imagined you being a woman who preferred the other ladies." Hector announced.

She shrugged, "There's probably a lot you don't know about me."

"So you're a bit of a dark horse then?" Hector presumed,

"Maybe. Maybe not." As the alcohol began to take effect on Nikki and influence her actions and responses, she found herself more tolerate-able to Hector. And slowly as she consumed more drinks, Hector began to get a more sociable side to Nikki.

"So what had made you so upset?" Hector endeavoured, again.

"Just what happened at work yesterday." Nikki murmured, her voice becoming muffled and slurred thanks to the alcohol, but she was also ashamed perhaps at what had gotten her so down.

"The picture and graffiti?" He was determined to get more precise and accurate answers.

Nikki nodded, "I didn't want everyone to find out. The kids can be so crucifying too, it's so hard to remain calm and normally when under such mental and emotional pressure." Her Northern accent now had a more slurred approach to it, visibly noticeable in long responses.

Hector had never thought that a load of juvenile and immature kids would bother Nikki, thoroughly shocked at her reply but that instantly twisted in his favour, "Are you sure being gay is right for you then?"

"What?" Nikki's retort was very quick and sharp. What was he implying?

"Well if you can't handle the comments and remarks." Hector shrugged, "Anyway, the kids are right. It's not very natural is it..."

Nikki remained silent for a moment, pondering over thoughts. Was he right? She didn't know. She was so confused and mixed up with everything, the alcohol's input just making everything into a more fuzzy jumble.

"You don't know what you're missing with not being with a male." Hector stated.

Nikki frowned, she had had boyfriends before but that was when she was very young, she'd been married, but again she had been far too young. She was beginning to think in the same frame of mind that Hector was. Exactly what he wanted. She was ashamed and uncomfortable with people knowing her sexuality, that wasn't right. She should have been confident and taken great pride in it.

"Allow me to enlighten you." Hector whispered, it wasn't an offer, he was going to regardless of what Nikki said. She was far too intoxicated for actions to make proper sense and to think of the consequences. Automatically, when she felt the contact of lips against her own, she returned the kiss. The nice remarks Hector subtly spoke didn't sink in, spiralling around her head aimlessly, too drunk to understand, simply giggling them off. She was too wasted to decline his offer to return to his home, in suitable distance on foot. She was too smothered to come to her senses and stop things before it went too far. Shamefully, the alcohol made her enjoy the events.


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Thanks for all the lovely reviews. X_

_There was a reason why Lorraine was sort of mentioned earlier in this fic and that will be revealed in the next chapter, however it is not for romance purposes. All my other on going fics involved (or are going to involve) Lorraine and Nikki romance so I fancied having one without her being a romance for Nikki. I can't see Nikki wanting to jeopardise her relationship with Vix further by having another affair either. :)_

_Updates will also become less frequent now as lately I've been writing at like 1am in the morning and that won't happen now early mornings have returned. _

_~Mini Peacelet~_

* * *

Love Affair With Misery - Part 11

The scratchy texture of cotton bedding that had been washed without any trace of conditioner to add a more pleasant and soft feel scraped against Nikki's bare skin as she shuffled uncomfortably. This certainly wasn't her bed, lumpy and hard, unlike her luxury memory foam mattress she owned that moulded to her shape, supporting a heavenly nights sleep. Her eyes fluttered open for a split second, instantly snapping shut as they contacted the light. Bright light. It just made her already throbbing head worse; she couldn't remember the last time she had experienced a hangover this bad. It was purely rotten. Whatever possessed her to combine alcoholic beverages that clearly shouldn't have been blended had wisely vanished. It took her a few minutes to adapt to her surroundings, focusing with mumbled groans of discomfort. She suddenly came to an instant conclusion as her vision became less blurred and her brain engaged, orbs were now peeled widely, piercingly vigilant. This wasn't her bedroom. Where the heck was she?

Nikki manoeuvred herself so she was propped up by her elbows, trying to identify and remember what had happened yesterday that obviously participated to her current location. The only thing she had become conscious of so far was that she was naked and that made her heart thump against her chest, adrenaline bursting through her blood stream. Her instincts made her think the worse, yet to realise that what she considered worse was in fact what had occurred.

Movement besides her and a sleepy grunt persuaded the brunette to glance next to her, probably the most logical thing to do in the first place but she allowed herself the acceptation, she was hungover, groggy and it was early. Her eyes stopped when they detected Hector during their scan, fixated. Her breathing increased, breaths choking in the back of her throat as she struggled to swallow. It didn't take much detective work to fit the pieces together to complete a jigsaw of what had happened; garments of clothing from both adults scattered the floor and probably the route they had taken to reach the bedroom.

Expletives where muttered beneath her breath as she flopped back down onto the bed, angry at her own stupidity. Her banging head seemed the least of her worries. She raked her fingers through her slightly greasy chocolate locks, salty tears prickling the tips of her eyes before spilling down her cheeks one after the other at a moderate rate. She strived to muffle her uncontrollable sobs, never had she been so riddled with regret and deceit. She cursed herself for being so obtuse and potentially ruining the blissful relationship she had desired and worked so hard to achieve. A drunken mistake, moment. And with Hector of all the people. She couldn't entirely recall the events prior to now but she figured alcohol played a huge part and probably allowed her to consent. She vaguely remembered him talking about her sexuality and how it wasn't right, then wanting to enlighten her spectrum of men. She didn't know. Nor did she care. All she did know was that there was a chance that the consequences could be fatal and she would loose Vix, the one woman who had provided stability. If Vix hadn't of gone away, then perhaps Nikki would have been able to discuss the events of the day, engulfed her advising words and she definitely wouldn't be in Hector Reid's bed. No. She couldn't shift the blame onto her innocent girlfriend. This was her fault.

Hector finally stirred from his peaceful slumber, smiling as he recalled what had happened. He had succeeded in getting what he wanted, Nikki Boston. The one and only female he had set his eyes on since arriving at Waterloo Road. He could remember everything perfectly, having not consumed anywhere near as much drink as Nikki and sensibly sticking to the one type of drink instead of mixing a load. He didn't immediately become aware of her sobs, she had disguised them well, but when he did, he wondered why the beautiful brunette was crying, last night had been positive right? He carefully sat up, "Nik?" His voice was shallow, quiet as to not to disturb the quietness too abruptly.

Nikki was curled up in a ball, facing away from Hector, the covers wrapped around her, concealing her body, subtly rocking backwards and forwards with her arms pulling her knees tight against her chest. She jumped violently when she felt his arm lay across her waist, shrugging his touch off.

Hector frowned, "Nik? It's only me. What's wrong?"

"It's Nikki." Nikki said coldly, as confidently as she could manage, sitting up with the sheet against her chest, "Get off me." She hissed.

"You weren't saying that last night." Hector smirked.

"I was drunk and foolish." Nikki snapped defensively, "Last night should never have happened, it was a mistake."

"You're just saying that." Hector wasn't about to allow Nikki away easily after all the effort it had taken him to leer her in.

"I mean it." Nikki retorted, a lot fiercer than before, stamping her authority about the matter.

"Come on, don't be like that." Hector inclined forward to kiss Nikki who instantly twisted her head away, shaking her head in disgust.

"No, Hector." She sighed, her voice was weakening as she desperately choked more tears back but failed as they were too overwhelming and surfaced delicately, rolling down her cheeks. She rotated her head, staring blankly at the dull wall, "This isn't what I want. This isn't me." She whispered, barely audible due to the erratic sobs, "I don't wanna be with you or any other man. Or woman for that matter. I've found the person who's perfect for me; Vix. It was just an intoxicated and imprudent mistake, it means nothing to me. I may not be confident in my sexuality but it'll come with time. I'm proud of who I am inside...and to me, that's what counts." She murmured, inhaling deep breaths to calm her sobs.

"Don't do this, Nikki." Hector pleaded.

"I'm sorry if I lead you on or something." Nikki shrugged, she wasn't totally sure that she actually had but she couldn't exactly remember, "Vix is the only person that is right for me." She just hoped her carelessness hadn't jeopardised everything. She wasn't completely decided if she was going to inform Vix of the events or not.

Hector sighed with frustration, thumping the pillow with his fist in temper.

"Can you give me some space to get dressed please?" Nikki requested quietly.

"It's not like I've not seen everything of you before." Hector replied subtly, "Last night and then there was our little encountering in the changing rooms not long after I started at Waterloo Road..."

Nikki glared at him, unimpressed and bitter with repugnance. She just wanted to get out of that house as quickly as possible and retreat to her own home. She felt uncomfortable and she guessed exposed knowing that he had taken advantage of her not being fully dressed when he'd 'accidentally' entered the wrong changing room, now suspecting that it wasn't an accident at all, on purpose instead.

Hector removed himself from the bed, padding across the bedroom and gathering their clothes, returning Nikki's to the rightful owner. He was over confident in himself, raging with poise, too full of himself and proud. "You can take a shower if you like." He offered.

Nikki rolled her orbs, "No, thank you." She then swiftly pulling her clothes on once she was alone.

Hector had dressed in the spare bedroom and waited for Nikki downstairs in the kitchen. The brunette came downstairs not long after, "I think I'll go now. I'll see you at work I suppose." She murmured.

"Let me give you a lift to the pub to retrieve your car." He just wanted to remain in Nikki's company for as long as possible.

"No thanks," Nikki shook her head, "Anyway, if you think I'd get on your motorbike with you in the snow then you can think again."

"I have a four wheel drive vehicle too. Please, it'll put my mind at rest if you let me take you." Hector insisted.

"No thanks. You don't have to worry about me." Nikki stepped outside onto the chilly drive, ladened with frozen snow. Hector had planned to follow her outside closely subsequently to finding his car keys that were in his gym bag except they weren't, they had gone. And so had his truck. "So where is this vehicle then?" The ex army Sargent rolled her eyes as she scanned for a vehicle that fitted the description; all she could see was his motorbike.

Hector raced outside, frowning when he discovered what Nikki had said was true, "My keys are gone too. Someone has stolen it."

"I'll leave you to sort out an appropriate plan of action then." Nikki was glad to be able to excuse herself without him interrupting or making pointless justifications. Finally, unaccompanied, just what she had been craving. She was able to think and put all her concentration into that as she walked back to the pub a short distance away. She was still furious with herself for allowing last night to happen, now she was deliberating whether Vix was going to find out or not. It didn't take long before Nikki reached her car, unsure whether the alcohol had left her body enough for her to be legal to drive. She was still willing to risk it, though. Her mood dropped even lower when she saw the side of her vehicle; a scratch the entire length of the Peugeot had been obtained, by the looks of things, the item used was a key. Now her thoughts had turned to who had keyed her new car.


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews. I'll fix Nikki and Vix eventually, I promise. :P _

_~Mini Peacelet~_

* * *

Love Affair With Misery - Part 12

Nikki stood under the heavy blast of roasting water tumbling down above her in the shower; she'd been there for ages, simply passing time with her thoughts. She wasn't in the mood for work today, she didn't want to see Hector and was determined she was going to do her best to avoid him. It was an awful feeling of guilt that she had to live with, knowing she had been unfaithful to Vix. But she didn't want to inform her partner, frightened of loosing her.

She rinsed the remaining soap suds of her body, then stepping out of the shower and wrapping a white, cotton, bath towel around herself before padding into the bedroom to get ready for work. Tiredness was consuming her exhausted body, sleep had been the last thing on her mind last night. Subtle darkness ringed her eyes, combined with redness from crying; she was definitely going to have to be tactful with her make-up to hide it. She had been half tempted to phone in sick but she knew she had promised Christine that she would try and speak to Gabriella to discover if there was anything underlying to eye that was the source of her outrageous behaviour problems.

Skipping breakfast, Nikki departed her house and got into her car to drive to Waterloo Road. She wore thick layers to obstruct the bitterly cold temperatures and had applied a suitable amount of make-up to restore her natural tone and conceal the evidence of just how tired she was and the tears she had cried until she physically couldn't breath. Distraught with her own actions. Now all she needed to do was act enthusiastic and bubbling with energy, another challenge in itself.

She deeply hoped that Hector hadn't arrived at the school, wishing to avoid him in the playground and to make herself a needed cup of coffee and retreat to the safety of her classroom former to him making an appearance. She was out of luck, though. As she parked her vehicle, he accelerated in on his motorbike, driving foolishly fast considering he was in a pedestrian zone and the rather poor weather conditions. A sigh escaped her glossed lips as she emerged from the warmth of the interior of her car, embracing the arctic like winds and generally low temperatures. She purposely averted casting her gaze in his direction, hoping he would get the message that she wanted nothing to do with him. Her uniquely vibrant blue orbs locked in their path when they reached contact with the ugly, bold and unmissable scrape all the way down the passenger side of the bodywork. Her blood pressure increased sharply, like it had when she had primarily discovered it yesterday. She was livid, it was like she was jinxed with bad luck regarding vehicles. She was clueless to who had obtained the scratch, it was sort of eery to know that someone obviously had something against her, and she didn't know who.

"Good morning, sexy." Hector grinned seductively as he strolled across the concrete surface of the playground, thoroughly salted and virtually snow free.

Nikki rolled her eyes in sheer disgust, "Don't even contemplate calling me that again." She hissed, worrying that some of the pupils had heard. It was only a couple of days ago that they learned their teacher was a lesbian, they were gonna have a field day with that now.

"What? I'm only stating what's true." He shrugged, innocently.

"Well don't." Nikki warned, "You mean nothing to me and I'd appreciate it if you kept your distance from me too."

"And why would I want to do that?" Hector asked, reaching out to stroke her arm but she instantly jumped back.

"Leave me alone, Hector. I'm serious." Nikki retorted as she slammed the tailgate of her car closed and locked it, walking away from the school's latest PE teacher.

"What happened to your car?" Hector inquired.

Nikki pirouetted around and re-fixated her eyes on him, "Don't ask stupid questions."

"I know a mate that can get the sorted at a cheap price."

"No thanks. I'll sort it myself." She scoffed and proceeded to enter the school, psyching herself mentally for the day ahead.

* * *

"Gabriella, can you wait behind a minute please." Nikki requested, her tone fairly cool and placid as she observed the other students filing out of her classroom following the ring of the school bell and her dismissing them.

Gabriella sighed dramatically, stood with her elegant posture, designer bag poised on her arm fiddling with her angelic blonde curls. She didn't want to loiter behind for whatever reason Miss Boston wanted, more content with going to see Mr Reid.

"Take a seat," Nikki gestured to a chair as she took a few steps closer and perched on the edge of one of the desks in front of the teen.

Gabriella anxiously sat down, her back deadly straight and hands resting on her lap. A wave of nervousness had consumed her, slightly mystified to what her teacher had asked her to stay behind for. Nikki wasn't giving anything away, not a clue. Nothing. Was she in trouble? Had Nikki discovered some of the other trouble she had been the source of, both in and out of school. Was she about to be accused of something she had done but with little evidence.

"Is everything okay at home? In general?" Nikki inquired, cautiously. Her voice was smooth, tranquil.

Gabriella narrowed her eyes, a little bewildered, "Why are you asking?"

Nikki shrugged, "It's just a question."

"Well, it depends what you classify as okay, doesn't it?" Gabriella's posh accent was ever so prudent in her response.

"Look, Gabriella, we're just trying to find out if everything is okay, from experience, your behaviour problems would suggest that something isn't and we're just trying to find the root of them. We're here to help." Nikki reassured.

"You really want to know?" Gabriella stated a rhetorical question.

Nikki nodded, "Yeah."

"How would you feel if you found at that for your entire life the people that you call Mother and Daddy aren't actually your birth parents?" Gabriella diverted her gaze away from her teacher, rotating her head slightly. She'd tried to sound unaffected by her findings but it was rather difficult.

Nikki's eyes expanded a little, "What?" She frowned, hoping to be fed more precise information.

Gabriella produced a birth certificate from her bag, declaring clearly that her real name was Gabriella Donnegan, not Wark, "I found this."

Nikki scanned the document, orbs hovering over the mother's name; Lorraine Donnegan.


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: Oh wow, I'm amazed at the response to Ch12! Glad you liked my little twist. Thank you so much! This chapter follows it up and then it'll be a little while before Lorraine makes an appearance as I'm following up Nikki and Hector's one night stand and Vix coming back from her few days away as well as Eve._

_Not sure when the next update will be as it's a very busy week for me. Hope you like it. X_

_~Mini Peacelet~_

* * *

Love Affair With Misery - Part 13

Nikki's lips had parted, mouth slightly open in a state of stun; she couldn't restrict her powerful actions. Her breath, and words for that matter choked at the back of her throat, resulting in her spluttering a little as she allowed the content to sink in. It all made sense now, the resemblance that she saw in Gabriella was of Lorraine. Countless thoughts whizzed around her mind, all unanswered. Answers she pursued.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." Gabriella's accent was crystal clear with pronouncing her words, subtle and impassive. Her tone was rather exasperate. She was hard, virtually impossible, to predict.

"S-sorry." Nikki stuttered, composing herself to focus, it was Gabriella that was important currently, "Um...do you know anything else?" She was mindful that she needed to be as helpful as possible and gather as many details as possible.

"I asked Daddy regarding it." Her manner was very posh and disciplined, probably thanks to years of private education and wealth, "But he got mad, said I should never had found it." She sighed sadly, dipping her head to stare aimlessly at the shabby carpet, "Mother couldn't have children so they decided to adopt. My birth mother obviously didn't want me despite being able to afford me, she's a multimillionaire apparently. I found her online. So the excuses of her not having the money are rubbish, she's not short of a penny or two."

Nikki nodded, engulfing what Gabriella had said, "I know Lorraine Donnegan." She admitted, "What do you want to happen next?"

Gabriella shrugged, "What can I do? Mother and Daddy have specifically told me not to mention it again. I found her online, I've emailed her PA and tried phoning and leaving messages but she never gets back to me. Do you have a contact?" She inquired, hopefully.

Nikki sort of guessed that Lorraine's behaviour regarding her daughter's attempted contact was most likely genuine. She was aware of what she had been like herself when Eve had suddenly turned up out of nowhere. "I can try and get hold of Lorraine if that is what you really want. But we will have to inform your adoptive parents."

"Why?" Gabriella swiftly retorted, "I'm nearly eighteen. It's nothing to do with them. Please. Daddy will go mad if he knows I've told you." She pleaded, a couple of elegant tears straying her dazzling orbs.

"Okay." Nikki dismissed the idea of contacting Mr and Mrs Wark, "But if Lorraine does agree to meet you, then another adult will have to be there."

Gabriella tilted her head back, nodding thankfully, "Thank you so much, Miss."

"Gabriella...one more thing." Nikki paused the teen who was placing the official birth certificate in her bag safely. "Just because you have other problems...that is no excuse for your behaviour, it has been completely outrageous. I presume that is going to change now?"

"Yes Miss." Gabriella responded sweetly, although behaving was the opposite of how she liked to be, "Since you've been questioning me, can I ask you something?"

Nikki nodded, "Yeah," she perched herself on the edge of the desk again.

"What do you know about Mr Reid?" Gabriella endeavoured, "Does he live local? Is he single?"

Nikki frowned faintly. She didn't want to think about anything associated with him, still riddled with guilt from her imprudent one night stand and betrayal to Vix. Anyway, why did Gabriella want to know information like that? "I hardly think that's appropriate." She responded, sternly.

Gabriella sighed, then resting the handles of her handbag on one arm and strutting out. She'd just have to find out for herself.

Nikki moved from leaning against the desk back to her chair, allowing the material to absorb her entire weight. She rested her elbows on her own chaotic desk, a combination of paperwork, lesson plans and uncompleted marking that was piling with vague order, and hid her face in her hands. Nothing was ever simple. It was bad enough having to deal with the situation with Hector without having to contact her ex as well. She was vain at covering things like this up, a hopeless liar. Regret, and more regret was all that consumed her. She raked her slender fingers through her chocolate coloured bob. She was frantic to hide her daft mistake and was prepared to go to major lengths to do so.

* * *

Nikki paced the dimensions of her tranquil classroom; tranquil in the fact that she was the only one in there, a free lesson, but it was the complete opposite of serene to her in some respects. Anxiousness subdued the peaceful atmosphere, shadows of nerves and unease loitering in a thick cloud. Backwards and forwards, she marched in attempt to remain composed and unaffected by what she was about to do.

Grasped in her trembling fingers was her iPhone. Her shaky fingers unlocked the screen and navigated to the contacts list, searching for Lorraine Donnegan's number. She'd found it, hovering her finger just millimetres away from contacting with the screen to start the call. The brunette wasn't convinced she knew how Lorraine would react, it could go horribly wrong. But she had agreed to try and she wasn't one for breaking agreements. She nervously clicked call and held her phone to her ear, impatiently kelt in suspense on whether the wealthy business woman would answer.

Lorraine sighed, fed up of interruptions, as the vibration of her iPhone against her glass desk disturbed her flow in signing the stack of forms that had piled up over a few weeks due to her disregarding them for more important matters. Completing her signature, neatly in curvy black ink, she placed her parker pen down on the sheet of crisp white paper and clasped her elegant fingers around her phone gracefully.

Nikki Boston; that was the caller ID. A soft frown decorated her facial features. She hadn't heard from the brunette, her ex lover, since the day she handed the school back to the LEA and exchanged the rainy and more rural location of Greenock for the warmer, polluted city of London. She answered the call out of pure curiosity, not because she wanted to chat. More inquisitive to what the older woman wanted. "Nikki?" Her cockney accent was rich, engulfing the one word.

"Hi, Lorraine." Nikki replied, debating internally whether she should be polite and ask how Lorraine was or whether to get straight to the point, "Sorry to bother you..." Why did this conversation feel so awkward?

"What is it? Sorry if I sound rude, I've got a lot of paperwork." Lorraine hated the anticipation of waiting for the reason behind the phone call although it was pleasant to hear to beautiful sound of Nikki's Northern accent.

"A new girl enrolled at Waterloo Road at the start of term...her name is Gabriella." Nikki started to explain.

Lorraine gulped, well aware that a Gabriella had constantly been leaving messages with her PA. Messages that she had bern purposely ignoring.

Nikki continued to speak, "She has rather outrageous behaviour. Anyway, I finally got to the bottom of it I think. She was sort of attention seeking...she's found out that her parents are just adoptive parents and she found the name of her real mother. She was adopted by the Wark family. Her birth certificate says her real name is Gabriella Donnegan, Lorraine she's the spitting image of a mini you. She's tried to get in contact with you but she seems to get no reply. I said I'd phone you."

"I don't want to see her." Lorraine's response was sharp, emotionless, "Just leave it, Nikki."

"I'm not going to judge, Lorraine. We've all done things we're not proud of. Me walking out on my daughter included. She just wants to meet her real mother, is that too much to ask?" Nikki said.

Lorraine knew she probably wouldn't get any peace until she consented to meeting Gabriella, "Okay, I'll take a trip back to Greenock when I get chance. I've got a busy couple of weeks."

"Okay, that's fine, Lorraine. Thank you. Contact me you arrange a date that's suitable."

"I will. Bye, Nikki." Lorraine just wanted to refocus on her paperwork, distract herself.

"Bye," Nikki hung up. Now she was going to have to face her ex again, not something she had intended to do.


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews. :3_

_Regarding the thing of people wanting a Lorraine and Vix fling, oddly enough I have been contemplating this idea at a certain point when Vix finds out about Nikki's one night stand with Hector, so I may use it. It won't be for a few chapters though._

_This would have been up earlier but I sort of got distracted playing a game, oops. Hope you like it. I've been unsure of the second part of this chapter but have decided to go with it anyway to open more options for ideas._

_~Mini Peacelet~_

* * *

Love Affair With Misery - Part 14

Nikki padded across the white tiled floor, shudderingly cold beneath her bare feet, of her en suite and into her bedroom, the wooden floor equally chilling. She exchanged the pure white, soft, cotton towel for her favourite dressing gown, again a shade of white and cosily fluffy.

There was a continuous knocking sound combined with the constant echo of her door bell being pressed harshly, penetrating through her entire home. Whoever it was, was obviously determined despite her clearly making zero effort to even contemplate answering it. Simply attempting to disregard its importance although she was starting to get irritated and infuriated by it.

It wasn't Vix; she had a key and even if she didn't, she wouldn't create such a racket - a more sufficient option being to ring her girlfriend. It wasn't the postman or delivery either; they'd slip a note through the door and she'd have to go retrieve the item later. It was evidently someone that knew she was in.

Groaning in frustration, Nikki ventured out of her bedroom and headed down the stairs, towel drying her bobbed chocolate hair as she went, tossing the towel over her shoulder once she reached the door and running her fingers through her tangled locks. She unlocked the door and opened it, frowning instantly and rolling her orbs. It was Hector.

Hector smirked as his eyes scanned over Nikki.

"What do you want, Hector?" Nikki hissed as she wrapped her arms around herself, feeling a little too exposed for her liking.

Hector shrugged, "I was wondering if you wanted to come out with me, have a ride on my bike. I mean, it's not everyday you get the opportunity to ride a beast like that...although that would involve you getting changed, and well, what can I say, I quite like you like that." He smirked.

Nikki scoffed, rolling her eyes in disgust, "With your chat up lines, you could easily get a girlfriend so I don't know why you're bothering me. I've told you, I'm not interested. That night was a foolish mistake."

"I don't want another woman. I want you." Hector said.

"The feelings not mutual. I don't want anything to do with you, Hector." The brunette snapped.

"Oh come on, Nikki." Hector was pretty desperate, "We could be brilliant together."

Nikki couldn't help but stifle a chuckle, "Poor little Hector. So sexually frustrated," she shook her head and closed the door, twisting the key into locked position.

* * *

Nikki waited anxiously for Vix to arrive home, observing as seconds turned into minutes, and minutes into hours. She wasn't perfectly sure why she was tense, perhaps it was because she knew she had to hide her unfaithfulness and she was a vain liar. Vix was the only one she truly wanted to spend the rest of her life with, she genuinely hoped that her moment of drunken madness wouldn't jeopardise things. To inhale Vix's luscious aroma and to feel safe once again in her embrace all seemed heavenly. She knew once her wishes were reality, all her troubles and worries would instantly vanish, or become concealed.

The clatter of the front door opening and then closing seconds later was a sound that Nikki never imagined being so happy to hear. Vix had made it home safely - there was still a lot of snow coating the ground, no longer soft and fluffy but a lethal, blinded ice ring, completely frozen.

Nikki walked through into the kitchen to greet her girlfriend, they'd been separated for just a matter of single digit days yet it felt like a never ending eternity. On the table, still wrapped in the beautifully decorated paper and curled ribbons in Vix's favourite colours, were an expensive assortment bouquet of impressive flowers that Nikki had purchased and placed into a vase of water to keep them flawlessly quenched.

"Nik," Vix grinned, her pearly white teeth displayed in an infectiously, broad smile of pure bliss as she hurried towards her well missed girlfriend.

"Hey," Nikki beamed softly, beckoning her into her loving arms.

Vix snaked her arms around the brunette's waist, colliding her lipsticked lips against Nikki's coral shaded ones. It was a sensational feeling, impulses darting backwards and forwards as the kiss developed passionately; one that had been missed dearly.

When they both finally parted for breath, engulfing each other's uniquely gorgeous fragrances, Vix's bambi like orbs had captured sight of the flowers arranged purposely to catch her attention. She gently escaped Nikki's warm embrace and wondered over to read the note that was propped teasingly in them.

Vix read the note and smile, rotating round to face Nikki again, "Thank you, they're beautiful." She smiled, and repeated pressing her lips against Nikki's.

"Did you sort everything out you had to?" Nikki endeavoured, twirling a lock of Vix's hair around her slender fingers.

The younger woman nodded, "Yeah. Have you been okay?"

Nikki nodded, "Yeah, I missed you though." She admitted.

"I missed you too." Vix unzipped her handbag and revealed another cube shaped box, holding it out ti Nikki, "I got you this."

Nikki's heart began to race, fiery with a sudden boost of adrenaline, a replication of what had happened when she had been given a similar one before Vix departed for a few days. Then she had suspected that the box contained a ring but it hadn't. Surely this one had to? She was bubbling with nerves yet again; what was she supposed to say if it was the ring she sort of desired? She wanted to marry Vix, more than anything. But there were hints of guilt clouding her thoughts. All would be fine providing Vix never found out about her one night stand. But it was before then. She wondered why things had to be so complicated in her life. Nothing ever appeared simple and straight forward.

"Open it," Vix urged, a perky smile dancing subtly on her face, waiting for Nikki's reaction on a bracelet she had seen the brunette admiring when they had been out shopping one day.

Nikki snapped the box open, "How many more ring shaped boxes are you going to tease me with." She murmured beneath her breath, generally thinking out loud quietly, "Vix, you shouldn't have." She wasn't used to being treated to lavish gifts, "Thank you." She pecked her lover's lips.

Vix hadn't really focused on the second part to what Nikki had said, her delicate ears had heard what the brunette had murmured, unable to help but smirk softly, "What? You wanted like a ring ring?"

Nikki loathed the marginal feeling of disappointment that flooded her body. She would ask Vix herself but was terrified of being rejected. It would have been a relief to know Vix felt the same, exactly the same. Her orbs darted upwards, staring at Vix. They sparkled with passions of lust but still with traces of edge that really added a beautiful life to them. A subtle nod was an adequate reply, she struggled to speak, words choking at the back of her throat, "Yeah." A nervous smile was just present.

"A big white wedding and everything?" Excitement was beginning to pump through Vix.

"Answer the flipping question first." Nikki swiftly responded, orbs flickering with delight.

"You haven't asked me one." Vix's accent was prudent, gorgeously lacing every individual word.

"Are you gonna make me say it?" Nikki's tone was barely audible.

Vix nodded, "Yeah."

Nikki inhaled an uneasy breath, trying to steady her erratic breathing. She knelt down on one knee and clasped her shaky hands around Vix's, "Will you be my civil partner?" Her voice was as trembly as her hands, tears threatening to fall.

"No..." Vix enjoyed how easy it was to create a suspense with Nikki, "But I'll be your wife though."

Nikki couldn't have been more relieved and was happy to show it, instantly capturing Vix's tainted lips, wrapping her arms around her enthusiastically.

Subsequently to the kiss ending temporarily, Vix reached into her bag and pulled put another cube shaped box, "It's a good job I got you this, isn't it." She smirked.

Nikki frowned quizzically, then opening the box and gasping, "You're such a tease!" She exclaimed as an exquisite engagement ring glistened spectacularly in the light. A tear surfaced and rolled innocently down her unblemished cheek. A tear drop of happiness. "It's beautiful..."

"Just like you," Vix beamed as she slipped the ring onto the designated finger of Nikki's left hand; a precise fit.


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: Thank you for the lovely reviews, I'm glad people are enjoying it. _

_This update is rather short, sorry about that. This chapter and the next are following what happened in the show (well in a fashion!), then I'll go back to taking it in my own direction. It's unlike me to manage two update in two consecutive days haha, hope you like it._

_~Mini Peacelet~_

* * *

Love Affair With Misery - Part 15

"You didn't have to buy me a ring, you know." Vix laughed delightfully, her left hand entwined with Nikki's right as they strolled blissfully through the crowded streets of town.

"I did." Nikki maintained. She had insisted that Vix should have an engagement ring as well to show the seriousness of their relationship.

"It's beautiful," Vix beamed, pecking Nikki's cheek subtly as they walked to one of their favourite spots for a drink.

"I have something to tell you," Nikki admitted as she sat down with her warming hot chocolate to conceal the bitterly icy weather that had chilled her, now too aware that she couldn't put it off any longer.

Vix frowned faintly, perching herself opposite Nikki and placing her hot chocolate on the table, "What is it?" She couldn't help but worry.

"You know I told you about my daughter, Eve..." Nikki was tense with unexplainable nerves. Vix wasn't bothered when she had first confessed that she had a daughter, willing to accept and support. But it all seemed so real with her arrival tomorrow, a combination of negative thoughts appeared to consume Nikki.

Vix nodded, an adequate response, "Yeah?"

"She's coming to visit tomorrow." Nikki nibbled her bottom lip, frantically searching for a reaction from her fiancé.

A pleased grin spread across Vix's unblemished contour, "That's brilliant. It'll be nice to finally meet her after hearing so much about her."

Nikki forced a smile, a fake one that Vix couldn't detect, perfected over several years, "Yeah. She's looking round Glasgow Uni on Wednesday." A section of her was relieved that Vix wasn't particularly bothered about Eve's visit yet there was still an unwelcome buzz of anxiety. Eve didn't know that she preferred woman or that she was in a relationship and engaged. And it scared her that she couldn't predict her daughter's reaction. They had only just managed to start developing a stable relationship between them, Nikki didn't want to endanger that or push her away, it was only just becoming crystal clear how much of a regretful mistake she had made walking away like she had.

* * *

_*The next day.*_

"Let me see!" Sue had practically pounced towards Nikki as soon as the brunette had emerged from her car, now as good as new after going to the body shop, and grabbed her left hand to admire the breathtaking ring. White gold, edged with golden gold and sparkling sapphire stone twinkling away in the reflection of the sun rays, glistening sparks circling her finger, "Wow, that is gorgeous!"

Nikki snatched her hand away, "Um, thank you." She said quickly as she retrieved her bag from her car. She felt a little awkward with being the centre of attention for Sue. Also bewildered as to how Sue knew about her ring, evidently looking for it as it wasn't that noticeable. Her mind was elsewhere, though, too busy burdening Eve's visit.

"Vix phoned me last night. You two are so perfect together!" Sue squealed, "When's the wedding?"

Nikki was discontented that Sue seemed more excited than either herself or Vix, "We haven't really discussed it yet." She then walked around Sue and headed inside. It was too early for her to cope with such high levels of enthusiasm.

Hector had been loitering around the corner, having just parked his bike, envying the fact that _his_ Nikki was engaged and it wasn't to him. Disgruntling.

Accompanied with a mug of craved coffee, roasting hot and steamy, Nikki was quite settled teaching in the library, her class continuing on their presentations. She had texted Vix, requesting for her to come in subsequently to some deep thinking, she'd come to her conclusion. Removing her ring was part of what she had concluded. The costly ring was safely hidden in her purse.

"Continue with your work, quietly. I won't be a minute." Nikki had captured sight of Vix's silhouette outside the library and wondered out, "Hey, thank you for coming."

"It's fine. Is everything okay?" Vix inquired as she allowed Nikki to guide her out of the reach of prying eyes searching for any juicy gossip they could bargain.

"Yeah, yeah everything's fine." Nikki nodded, beginning to fiddle with her fingers - a sign that she was apprehensive, "I um need you to move your stuff out of my house."

Vix frowned, "What? Are you breaking up with me? Where's your ring?" She demanded, her fiery attitude that had so far been reluctant to shine through was exploding.

"No, of course not. And it's safe, I promise." Nikki quickly replied, hoping to calm Vix's worst thoughts, "I just think it's too quick for Eve, I've only just started to get to know her, I don't want to push her away. I will tell her, eventually."

Vix scowled, "Why can't you just tell her?"

"I will in my own time," Nikki sighed, "I knew you wouldn't understand. Will you do it for me or not?"

"Yeah." Vix retorted and walked out.

Nikki exhaled a sigh, running her fingers through her luscious hair. Had she done the right thing?


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: Sorry, but it was clearly stated that this is a Nikki/Vix fic. I only bought Lorraine in for the idea I had with Gabriella, not to put her back with Nikki. Yes I like Lorikki but this is a Nikki/Vix fic, there aren't very many of them. If you don't like the pairing of Nikki/Vix then no one is forcing you to read. And I'm also not sure why people are asking for Nikki/Kacey...Kacey isn't even in the fic._

_This fic is nearly finished anyway, so..._

_~Mini Peacelet~_

* * *

Love Affair With Misery - Part 16

"Mum!" Eve grinned excitedly as she approached her mother in the English corridor of the school, "Surprise!"

Nikki rotated around swiftly as her ears captured the echo of a voice that was slowly becoming more familiar, "Eve?" She questioned, "I thought you weren't coming until later."

"I got an earlier train. I wanted to surprise you, I hope you don't mind." The teen smiled as she wrapped her arms around her mother.

Nikki returned the hug, "Of course not." She faked a positive smile, "It's fantastic, brilliant." She beamed, perhaps a little too zealous and overacting.

Eve's infectious smile resembled her mother's, as did many of her features and characteristics. "Great." She grinned.

"Let's go to the staffroom and get a drink...a cup of tea, let's go get a cup of tea." Nikki guided Eve in the direction of the staffroom, trying to remain as calm, natural and collected as possible. She felt awful about what she had requested Vix to do, wishing she had the confidence to just poised and perfectly truthful about who she was. Again, she was jeopardising her future with her fiancé with her daft nerves.

"You must be Eve!" Sue beamed, thrilled to finally be able to meet the girl who would soon be her classified as her niece, "You can call me Auntie Sue." She winked, far too caught up in delight to notice Nikki's discreet gestures of warning.

"Umm okay..." Eve frowned faintly, bewildered by what to her appeared to be a very haphazard outburst from the science teacher she had never met before. Her orbs, a rich blue, identical to Nikki's, diverted to her mother, penetrating for some indication to who 'Auntie Sue' was, "What was that all about?"

Nikki shrugged as she added a spoonful of sugar to a mug and a tea bag, "I have no idea," She decided it was probably best, and most logical, if she acted ad though she knew nothing of what Sue was implying.

"And who's this?" Hector asked as he took a bite into his red apple, eyes fixated on the mother and daughter he was yet to be informed where actually related.

Nikki smirked subtly, "This is my daughter, Eve." That was the first time she had ever been proud to introduce Eve under that title. There was a spark of a smug glare in her orbs; she adored teasing Hector, he thought he knew her but she was indeed more complicated than she appeared.

"I'm just going to the toilet." Eve excused herself as she observed Sue depart the staffroom, swiftly following her.

"And does the lovely Vix know?" Hector prodded for more information, "Where's your ring? Have you two broke up?"

"In your dreams." Nikki muttered, a spiteful edge to her manner.

"Are you lost?" Sue had realised that Eve was following her, pivoting round to face the teen in her heels.

"Um..no, not exactly. I was looking for you actually." Eve said.

"Oh, well what can I do for you?" Sue smiled warmly, it was a rare occasion that anyone specifically wanted her.

"It's about what you said in the staffroom. Why do I have to call you Auntie Sue?" Eve was generally inquisitive.

"Well I an going to be your Auntie!" Sue beamed, "Your Mum is marrying my sister."

Eve frowned slightly, "Oh..." She dipped her head.

"She hasn't told you has she?" All of Sue's excitement had suddenly vanished.

Eve shook her head.

"I'm sorry." Sue apologised.

* * *

"Has anyone seen Eve?" It had come to Nikki's attention that her daughter hadn't returned, and she was ready to head home.

"Nope, definitely not." Sue's exaggeration made Nikki suspicious.

"Sue?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Okay...I may have told her about you and Vix." Sue sighed.

"May?" Nikki scoffed before she collected her handbag and started to walk around the school in hope of locating Eve, texting Vix whilst on the move, requesting that her fiancé came in.

The sound of her chunky heels colliding with the cheap surface of the corridors penetrated for a long distance, loud and reverberate. The brunette was relieved when she saw Eve perched on one of the desks in her classroom, she inhaled a deep breath and walked in, "Eve..."

Eve glanced up, "Why didn't you tell me?" She instantly inquired.

"I'm sorry." Nikki sighed sadly, "I didn't know how you would react." She shrugged, it sounded stupid, she knew it did.

"I've seen modern family. I know about the bees and the bees." Eve smiled.

Nikki couldn't help but chuckle, "I've been thinking, something someone said. Our time is limited. And I want you as a part of my life. We're starting to get to know each other, finally. I didn't want to push you away. But I know that I need to be totally honest with you in order for that to work." She admitted. "Are you angry with me?" Her voice was a lot quieter, almost inaudible.

Eve shook her head, "No, I honestly don't mind. It's up to you who you go out with." She reassured. "It just all makes sense now."

Nikki nodded, "Right." She attempted to calm her heavy breathing as she walked over to the door, hands trembling. She gestured for Vix to come. Clasping her hand with Vix's, she walked in, smiling softly, Vix seemed to soothe her anxiety, "Eve, this is Vix...my fiancé. And Vix this is Eve, my daughter." It felt amazingly brilliant for everything to be out in the open, no more hiding from her daughter. But there was still the guilt of betrayal at the back of her mind, she desired to forget about that though.

"Hi," Eve smiled.

"Hey," Vix smiled warmly, thrilled that Nikki had plucked up the courage to be honest about her sexuality.

"Let's go home, get a take a way or something." Nikki smiled, finally it felt like she had a proper family.

* * *

"Nikki! Give me the remote!" Vix pouted, trying to contain her laughter as she fought her wife to be for the remote she was refusing to hand over, "I'm missing Eastenders."

"We are not watching that." Nikki laughed, unable to quite understand her fiancé's love for the weekday evening soap.

"Yes we are," Vix argued as she grabbed a cushion off the sofa, resulting in playfully hitting Nikki with it after tickling hadn't achieved her anything.

"Oi," Nikki giggled as she pushed the drinks into the centre of the coffee table in the lounge that they had crowded around, knelt on the floor, to eat their meal. She clutched her hands around another feather cushion she had reached for from the sofa, retaliating by throwing the cushion.

Vix ducked, narrowly missing the flying cushion. Instead of hitting Vix, the designated target, Eve ended up on the receiving end of Nikki's fire. "Hey! Watch it!" She laughed, "I vote we watch Hollyoaks anyway," she smirked as both Nikki and Vix groaned at the suggestion, then tossing the pillow back across the room.

Both Eve and Vix missed their desired programs, they were replaced by a full scale pillow fight, all three of them sprawled across the floor of the lounge, giggling hysterically.


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews. This is set like ten or eleven days after the last update. I wanted to separate the idea of this update up slightly but I have no more ideas. I've nearly finished this fic, I just nave a few paragraphs to write for the final chapter (which will be chapter 20). _

_Also, I haven't just dismissed the Lorraine related storyline, she's coming to see Gabriella in the next update. There's only so much I can write in one update, just be patient please. _

_~Mini Peacelet~_

* * *

Love Affair With Misery - Part 17

Sleep deficiency for the entire week was slowly but surely piling up. Thursday morning, and she was definitely sleep deprived, two hours less sleep each days was really mounting up. The last early morning of the week was no exception to the previous three, rudely interrupted from her tranquil slumber with unwelcome nausea. She planted her feet firmly on the floor, shuddering at the chilly sensation, gaining her equilibrium and rushing into the bathroom, quietly and with as little movement as possible so she didn't disturb Vix.

Coffee. The caffeine boost was what she needed to give her some energy and motivation for the day ahead but she could no longer stand the strong aroma of the substance. She'd been off her favourite hot drink for four days now. The stench of the particles diffused through the house, constantly tickling her extremely sensitive nose, making her stomach churn violently.

Nikki hadn't been soundless this morning, though. Either that or Vix hadn't been in such a deep sleep. But it wasn't long before Vix appeared behind Nikki, tucking her tangled chocolate locks behind her ears, the structure of her contours visible beneath her hair that had been scraped back into a messy ponytail. Her other hand, gently massaged Nikki's back, a regular circle motion; soothing.

"I really think you should see a doctor," Vix was generally concerned, subtly rubbing her fiancé's shoulders after the brunette had allowed her body to collapse into hers. "You've not been well all week."

"I'm fine." Nikki insisted, "It's probably just a virus or something." She shrugged - that's what she hoped it was, or the stress that was starting to accumulate from Lorraine's visit looming ever closer.

"You shouldn't be at work if you're ill." Vix objected, "This is the fourth day, Nik. You should really get yourself checked out.

Nikki nodded, her stubbornness diminishing into unsalvageable dust, "Okay, I'll phone in sick. And go to the doctors later." She sighed as she clambered to her feet, taking a coup,e of steps towards the sink and splashing cold water on her natural face, before clasping her slender fingers around her toothbrush and applying an adequate amount of minty toothpaste to the brush.

"Go back to bed, I'll get you a glass of water. Do you want anything else?" Vix offered.

Nikki shook her head, "No thanks." The thought of anything else edible created an unwanted sensation of sickness in the pit of her stomach.

She spent the remainder of the morning curled up in hers and Vix's spacious bed, her limbs a crazy tangle with her fiancé's. As the morning dawned, she gradually began to feel better; first thing on a morning seemed to be when she was worst. Vix's embrace was warm and protected, the younger woman's elegant fingers innocently combing through her hair repetitively was heavenly. It was definitely better than being a work, controlling a class full of ruthless and hormonal teens, even if she didn't feel one hundred percent.

* * *

"Is there any chance that you could possibly be pregnant?" The doctor didn't have much sympathy for Nikki's symptoms, her words were emotionless and bleak. She told things as they were, never bothering with compassion or empathy - it was very rare if she did.

Nikki froze, temporarily paralysed as the words that she had just engulfed processed. Even if she had anything to say, she physically choked on her words. Her breathing was dense and ragged, she was gasping for air, her body short on oxygen that it needed to engage. Her thoughts were an irrational disorder, there was no may she could make logical sense of them. Again, she was being unnecessarily hard on herself for her obtuse and intoxicated mistake despite knowing too well that she couldn't change the past. What if she was? That increased the prospect of it becoming apparent to Vix.

"Miss Boston?" The doctor was becoming impatient, now falling behind with her consultation slots.

Nikki's orbs snapped upwards, locking with the female doctors, pried back to reality.

"I'll take that as a could be." The doctor handed Nikki a pregnancy test, deciding that when they knew the outcome, it would determine what would happen next.

Nikki had never known three minutes take so long to pass. It felt like an eternity. Never ending. Such an agonising wait. She tapped her nails against the cheap plastic of the test impatiently, desiring to know the result even though it was probably going to display something she hoped it wouldn't.

3...2...1...Three minutes had passed. So lengthy. She turned the test over, deciding to confront the conclusion as quickly as possible, just to get it over with. Her heart sank as a blue line stared at her; pregnant. Nikki Boston was pregnant. With Hector Reid's baby. The thought made her heave. Her feelings were explainable, a thick combination of many things. Perhaps she was even feeling empty. Disappointment in herself was undeniably present. She didn't need to think at all about the fate of the innocent child that would develop inside her. If Vix wasn't to become knowledgable of her betrayal, than the baby had to go. She knew that going through a termination alone wasn't going to be easy. It was certainly going to drive her to her limits, a sheer assessment on her emotional, mental and physical strength. All so demanding in ability.

"It's positive." Nikki murmured as she re-emerged into the presence of the doctor, perching on one of the plastic chairs and dipping her head shamefully. "I want an abortion." She murmured.

"Miss Boston...it is recommended that you give yourself a few days to think about it. It's not sunk in yet, you're in shock. Your decision doesn't need to be immediate."

Nikki sighed, "I won't change my mind." She muttered

"I still advise you give yourself some time to reflect over things."

Nikki sighed in frustration as she regained her balance and walked out, retreating to the safety of her vehicle. She couldn't contain her tears once inside her car, sobbing at her stupidity. Her breaths were irregular, strangled. Elbows propped against the stirring wheel, she hid her face in her hands. She knew things weren't going to get easier for a while but she had no one but herself to blame.

Once she was composed again and her vision had un-blurred, she drove home knowing Vix would be wondering where she was. Keeping herself together and calm whilst in Vix's company was another challenge she had to defeat regardless whether she was ready or not.

"What did the doctor say?" Vix asked, full of concern and sympathy.

"It's just a stomach bug." Nikki lied convincingly, "It's nothing serious."

Vix smiled her arms around Nikki, "Good, I'm glad."

* * *

_In reply to the guest reviewer Sophie: I don't write M rated stuff, sorry, and I have no interest to either. I'm not the person to write Nikki/Kacey romance either, I'm not a fan. Even if I had a pure Lorikki fic idea for an on going fic, I probably wouldn't write it anyway as I've watched with other fics what happens if what people want to happen, doesn't, and I can't think of anything worse than being told what to write, it's an awful position to be in. So I'll be avoiding including Lorraine in fics, and Kacey for that matter, in the future. Perhaps the odd T rated, fluffy one shot for Lorikki but that's it._


	18. Chapter 18

Love Affair With Misery - Part 18

Nikki had productively persuaded Vix that she was absolutely fine to go into work; she had no choice really, today was the day that Lorraine was coming to meet Gabriella. What she had now discovered was morning sickness, she had managed to keep unnoticed to Vix that morning and it was amazing what minimal amounts of foundation were capable of - her skin was radiant and a natural tone, unlike the drained colour it had been the previous few mornings.

"Nikki, I barely know her. She's just another stranger that happens to resemble a 'mini me'." Lorraine exhaled, a pure nostalgic lace to her tone.

"I know. If you both want to get to know each other, then that includes you making an effort too." There was a trace of empathy to Nikki's northern voice, she could relate to Lorraine's currently doubtful feelings and thoughts.

"Is that even possible?" Lorraine sighed in frustration, her hand raking through her angelic, loose curls, "She's eighteen soon, that's when life really begins. She'll be off doing something else, not wasting her time getting to know me."

"Now you're just making excuses." Nikki objected, "It is possible if you stop being so negative minded, widen your horizon, Lorraine. You just have to put the energy into it, you'll be surprised at the results if you give it a chance."

"How would you know?" The blonde had a sulky edge to her words, loathing anyone getting the better of her.

Nikki inhaled an oxygenated breath, "Because I've done it myself. My daughter chose to find me and now we're in the early stages of getting to know each other. Time is limited, don't do something that you'll regret."

"You have a daughter?" Her dazzling orbs widened, astonished.

"It's a long story." Nikki's dismissed the subject, "Are you going to go talk to her again, or not? I know you would have hated a wasted journey to get nothing constructive out of it..." She knew Lorraine well enough to be able to twist a positive light into things.

Lorraine nodded, admitting defeat. Nikki was right and her instincts were influencing, "Okay...nice ring by the way." She gestured to the sparkling item, sported well on Nikki's finger.

"Oh...thanks." Nikki was oddly surprised by how un-awkward things were between the two ex's.

"I'm glad you've found someone, Nik. Belated congratulations on your engagement. I've only ever wanted you to be happy." Lorraine's rich accent was prudent, a subtle smoothness to her words, genuinely happy for Nikki's happiness.

"Thank you." Nikki's smile was infectious, the wealthy blonde mirroring the beam on her face, "Have you met anyone?"

Lorraine nodded, "Yeah, I have. It's early days but I'd like to think it will work. I owe it to you, you made me realise that I needed to confront my feelings and emotions, thank you."

"You don't need to thank me, you did it all yourself." Nikki said, "You'd better go see Gabriella, I have a class to get to. You have my number if you need me."

"Bye, Nik." Lorraine pivoted in her suede stilettos and entered the pastural care room where her daughter was perched. "When you've finished at Waterloo Road, you can come to London to be with me if that's what you still want..." She was beginning to locate that motherly feeling she thought she would never experience.

Gabriella nodded, her pearly white teeth displayed in an exquisite smile, "I'd like that, thank you."

* * *

_*later that night*_

Intolerable pains startled Nikki from her slumber; it felt as though someone had stabbed her stomach, the pain penetrating through her entire body, affecting her breathing which had become opaque and irregular, practically gasping through the pain in order to acquire the needed oxygen. Her arms clutched her stomach, trying anything to sooth the excruciating pains that had undesirably consumed her toned frame. She couldn't restrict her strangled sobs, escaping her dry lips and into the darkness of the bedroom.

She managed to extend her left arm and flick the switch to the bedside lamp, welcoming floods of yellow light to cast a bright shadow in there bedroom. Nikki's aim was to go downstairs, in theory that she didn't want to wake Vix. As she fumbled with the bed sheets, untangling her limbs from the white cotton, ever so soft and well maintained, her orbs were drawn to the deep crimson stain that marked her side of the bed.

The discomforting ache was instantly explained, the brunette was terrified. How was she supposed to hide her pregnancy from Vix now? As her cries became more concentrated and regular, she had disturbed Vix who was immediately concerned about her fiancé.

"Nikki.." Vix struggled to adjust to the light as her eyes fluttered open. "Nik, it's okay...look I think we need to get you to hospital." She wasn't certain about what was wrong with her partner but common sense told her it wasn't good. She leaped out of bed and pulled on a pair of jeans, a top and Nikki's hoodie, then hurrying around to Nikki's side of the bed and helping her wrap her dressing gown around her. "Can you walk?" She asked softly.

Nikki nodded, allowing Vix to help her to her feet, "I'm sorry," she sobbed quietly.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Vix reassured, "Let's just get you to the hospital and find out what is going on."

_*at the hospital*_

Nikki was seen straight away, curled up on one of the uncomfortable beds, her arms still grasping her stomach, wincing in agony. Vix was by Nikki's side, running her manicured fingers through the older woman's hair, wishing there was something she could do to ease her pain. She felt useless seeing Nikki so distressed knowing there was nothing she could do.

A doctor walked in, accompanied by a nurse, "Is there anything we need to know?"

"She's not been well for a few days now." Vix was first to speak, anxious for Nikki's health.

"Nicola, is there anything else we need to know?"

Nikki scrunched her eyes closed as she rolled onto her back, choking on her words. They were words she desperately didn't want Vix to hear but she knew she had no option - it was important that she informed the doctor, it would save a lot of hassle and she could hardly deny knowing if they checked her medical notes from her registered doctor. "I..I'm miscarrying." She stuttered, faint and inaudible but crystal clear to both the doctor and Vix.

Vix stepped back, horrified. Many emotions had entered her at once, leaving her stunted, "You're pregnant?!" She exclaimed. "How far gone?" It was a stupid question - if Nikki had been pregnant before they got together, evidently she would be showing but her stomach was simply flat and toned, just like normal.

"Vix, I'm so sorry." Nikki sobbed, her orbs full of sorrow and regret, pleading for her fiancé to stay. "I'm so sorry."

"You cheated..." Vix concluded, judging by the apologies, it all figured. She grabbed her handbag and stormed out.

"Vix...please!" Nikki cried, wondering what the future held for her and her loved one. She stared blankly at the ceiling, an off white colour that she presumed had once been white generations ago. There was no one to blame but herself. Anger, regret and guilt were all combined together. She couldn't think of anything positive. It had solely been a love affair with misery.


End file.
